


Take Care Of Her One Shots

by JesseBane



Series: Take Care Of Her [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Christmas, Mention of pregnancy, Mentions of Child Grave, Mentions of Ghost Child, The Beyond, mention of child death, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseBane/pseuds/JesseBane
Summary: One Shots of Dark, Wilford, Joey and Jesse now, past presnet and future.
Series: Take Care Of Her [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585795
Kudos: 1





	1. Christmas

Warning! This chapter does contain mentions of a dead child I will indicate when the mention of it starts and ends but you will miss much of the story.

* * *

“Daddy wha’ happen?” Jesse asked as she looked up at the huge tree that was in the Ego’s livingroom. The tree was nearly touching the ceiling with how tall it was.

“It’s Christmas Starlight, do you know what that is?” Wilford asked kneeling down on the floor beside the two year old. Jesse turned to look at Wilford and shook her head clutching Twinkle to her chest and her blanket fisted in her other hand as she had just woken from a nap. Wilford sighed sadly and picked Jesse up before going in search of Joey who was home from school that day as it was the weekend. Joey was in the kitchen watching Bim strangely as Bim made the Christmas biscuits while the four Googles iced them. “You alright there Joey?” Wilford asked running his hand through Joey’s hair.

“Why so many biscuits?” he asked tilting his head to look up at Wilford in confusion.

“Do you know what Christmas is?” Wilford asked and Joey looked down and shrugged.

“Kinda? I sorta ‘member the bad lady talkin’ ‘bout it once when I was little an’ my firs’ daddy was around. An’ my teacher tried to tell me what it was,” Joey admitted and Wilford sighed once more before bending slightly to pick Joey up as well and then walking to the intercom in the hallway, he then placed Joey back on his feet before pressing his finger into the intercom.

“Family meeting! Meeting room now!” he called through the com and then he carried the kids up the stairs and into the playroom attached to Dark’s office. “Daddy’s just going to go and have a meeting and I’ll be back with Papa OK?” Wilford asked the two children nodded before running off to play. Wilford headed towards the meeting room where the rest of the Egos were waiting for him.

“What’s going on Wilford?” Bing asked his head cocked to the side.

“It’s what we feared. Jesse and Joey don’t know what Christmas is,” Wilford sighed taking his seat beside Dark.

“We knew this was a high possibility Wil,” Dark reminded his husband.

“I know it’s just hard,” Wilford said sadly.

“I know Wil, they are my children as well after all,” Dark replied placing his cooler hand over Wilford’s warm hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

“How are we going to explain it to them?” Wilford asked sadly.

“How about T’Was the Night Before Christmas?” Dr Plier asked as he cleaned his glasses.

“Yes and take them to visit Santa, I’m sure Mark would be able to dress up for them as Santa,” Dr Iplier added.

“Brilliant!” Wilford cried before whipping out his phone and texting Mark their idea. “Now lets finish decorating the manner. But leave the tree I want the kids to do that,” Wilford said and everyone nodded heading off to finish whatever task they had been doing before Wilford had called for them all.

* * *

“What are we doing Papa?” Joey asked once the children were bathed and dressed in their pajamas, Christmas themed ones as it was only a week until Christmas. Joey was wearing a red pajama top with an ice-skating penguin on the chest with blue pajama pants covered in snow flakes, a Christmas themed undershirt and a Santa themed diaper for bed.

Jesse was wearing a blue pajama shirt with a snowman on the front and matching blue pants with spots on them to represent the snow falling. She was wearing a Christmas themed bodysuit with the same Santa diaper. She was also wearing her slippers and her robe.

“We are going to have a Christmas story and then we are going to write our letters to Santa and decorate the tree,” Dark replied as he hoisted the toddler into his arms.

“Why?” Jesse asked.

“Because that is all part of Christmas and you two are going to have the best Christmas if we can help it,” Dark replied as he pressed a kiss to the toddler’s head.

“Oh OK,” Jesse replied.

“That why we had our bafs early?” Joey asked.

“It is yes,” Wilford nodded and Joey shrugged before snuggling more into Wilford’s shoulder as the two were carried down the stairs to the livingroom where The Host began to tell the story of T’Was The Night Before Christmas.

* * *

Two days later the Septic’s were visiting the children all wearing Christmas jumpers. Lucas was wearing a fortnight themed sweatshirt with a pair of orange track suit bottoms. Oskar was wearing an excavator themed sweatshirt with a pair of yellow track suit bottoms. Skye was wearing a unicorn themed sweatshirt, a black glittery tutu and a pair of pink fleece leggings. Marshall was wearing a dinosaur themed sweatshirt with a pair of green track suit bottoms. Joey was wearing an emergency services themed sweatshirt with a pair of red track suit bottoms and little Jesse was wearing a star themed sweatshirt with a pair of blue tracksuit bottoms.

Lucas->

Oskar->

Skye->

Marshall->

Joey->

Jesse->

Suddenly they heard a noise coming from the chimney and a twinkling of lights appeared in the grate before they dispersed to reveal a figure stood inside the fireplace. The figure had a curly beard as white as snow with long curly hair to match it, the figure also had a little mustache which was curled up at the ends. The figure was dressed in a red suit with a white fur trim down the middle, around the bottom of the jacket and pants and around the cuffs of his sleeves. He also had a red hat on his head with a large white pom pom at the end, the hat also had a white fur trim around the outside edge where it rested on the figures head. The figure was wearing a pair of brown leather mittens and thick black boots. In his hand he held a green sack tied with a red ribbon at the top of it. Then perched on his nose was a pair of round wire rimmed glasses. “Santa!” Oskar and Skye yelled sending all of the adults running into the room.

“HO!HO!HO! Merry Christmas little ones,” Santa chimed in his jolly voice.

“Santa it’s not Christmas yet,” Oskar said crinkling his nose.

“Yes young Oskar I know it is not yet Christmas. But I received a letter from your friends over there, who I was upset to hear had never celebrated Christmas before. So I thought I would come and visit you all in person,” Santa explained to the awe of the children. “Now why don’t you come and sit on Santa’s lap and tell me what you would like for Christmas?” Santa asked walking over to Dark’s armchair and sitting down.

“Me first! Me first!” Skye begged waving her hand in the air.

“Ho, ho, ho,” Santa chuckled and beckoned Skye forward. “Now Skye what would you like for Christmas that you forgot to put on your Christmas list?” Santa asked and Skye gasped when he said her name before beaming really proudly.

“I wan’ ta Barbie Sparkle Unicorn please with ta Barbie Wainbow cove playset. An’ ta Barbie princess wit baby unicorns please,” Skye asked with a smile.

“I will see what I can do,” Santa promised before handing Skye a wrapped present. Skye beamed and pressed a kiss to Santa’s cheek before running over to Chase to show him her present. Oskar went next with a large smile on his face, to prove to his best friend that it wasn’t scary. “Hello again young Oskar. Now what can I get you for Christmas?” Santa asked.

“Erm. . . I wan’ ta JCB Hydradig please the JCB heavy load playset an’ ta JCB transporter please,” Oskar said with wide eyes.

“I will see what I can do,” Santa repeated once more before handing Oskar a present.

“Thank you Santa,” Oskar smiled before running off to show Schneeplestein his present. Lucas went next although he tried to seem like he didn’t really care you could see the awe on his face.

“Hello Lucas. What would you like for Christmas?” Santa asked as Lucas took his seat on Santa’s lap.

“Oh err. . . I don’ really know. Erm. . . Some Fornite Royal action figures would be cool. I like em’ all. Erm. . . some five nights at Freddie’s actions figures would also be cool an’ maybe some Pokemon action figures,” Lucas replied.

“Hmm . . . I shall talk to the elves and see what we can do,” Santa said as he stroked his beard in thought before passing Lucas a present from his sack. Lucas smiled before walking to his brother and his dad. Marshall then rushed forward and Santa helped the toddler onto his lap. “Hello Marshall. What would you like for Christmas?” Santa asked smiling down at the boy.

“Hi Santa! I wan’ dinosaurs!” Marshall replied throwing his arms in the air with a grin.

“Anything else?” Santa asked and Marshall shook his head with a grin which made Santa chuckle. “Then I shall talk to my elves,” Santa added and passed Marshall a gift from his bag. The toddler gasped in awe and ran over to show Chase.

Joey and Jesse watched each of their friends go and sit on Santa’s lap from their safe place in their parents arms. “Do either of you want to go sit on Santa’s lap?” Wilford asked as he rocked Jesse a little. Joey sucked in a deep breath and nodded his head so Dark placed the boy onto his feet on the floor. Joey slowly approached Santa who smiled when he saw the boy, but the smile was sad.

“Hello Joey. Have you come to tell ol’ Santa what you would like for Christmas?” Santa asked lifting Joey onto his lap carefully. Joey seemed almost ready to cry but he sucked it all back and thought hard about what he wanted.

“I wan’ Jesse to be happy and safe. I also wan’ a light up fire engine car and some fireman action figures please?” Joey asked.

“Of course Joey. Here you go,” Santa smiled passing a gift to Joey who ran back over to Dark and Wilford. Dark swung the boy back into his arms once more and the boy snuggled up. Wilford stepped forward with Jesse and slowly settled her on Santa’s lap. “Hello Jesse. What would you like for Christmas?” Santa asked softly. Jesse whimpered so Wilford passed Twinkle to her and held her hand so she wasn’t afraid.

“What do you want Jesse? Anything in the world what would you like?” Wilford asked softly. Jesse took a breath and turned to Santa her eyes sad but happy.

“Noffin,” Jesse finally replied.

“Nothing? But you must want something?” Santa asked in surprise but Jesse shook her head.

“Eve’yfin’ I eber wan’ed was a fam’ly an’ I have one now,” Jesse replied. “I’m happy,” she added with a shrug. “I know my Daddy an’ Papa lobe me vewy much an’ I has Joey to so I’m happy an’ don’ wan’ noffin,” the toddler replied. Everyone was speechless as the words this two year old child had spoken, something so mature had been spoken by a two year old who understood the weight those words held, probably more then any of the adults in the room did.

“Well I will be sure to tell my elves that. But I will be sure to tell them to make you gifts all the same,” Santa said with a slightly choked voice, his smile wobbly as his eyes filmed over with tears. Santa cleared his throat and passed the last gift to Jesse who took it with a smile before climbing back into Wilford’s arms. “Well I must go. Mrs Clause becomes very worried when I am gone for to long,” Santa said standing once more and waving goodbye to the children before disappearing in a cloud of stars back up the chimney. The children didn’t notice the Host muttering as it happened nor the smiles on the adults faces at the children’s excitement.

* * *

After Santa had left the gifts had been open with much joy: Lucas received a Fortnite Omega Action Figure, Oskar received the JCB Hydradig he had asked Santa for, Skye received the Barbie Unicorn she asked for, Marshall received a set of plastic dinosaur’s with wheels to push along the floor like cars, Joey received a light up fire engine and little Jesse, the child who asked for nothing because she had everything, received a to play and learn toddler telescope so she could look up at the stars and begin to learn about them.

* * *

Meanwhile back in LA Mark was just arriving back in his own house in a cloud of stars, tears still in his eyes he collapsed down onto the sofa and removed the hat, beard and wig. “So how did it go?” Amy asked as she walked into the room to find Mark on the couch.

“She asked for nothing Amy. Nothing, because she had everything and she was happy,” Mark mumbled.

“What?” Amy asked as she took a seat beside her upset boyfriend and took his hand in hers.

“Jesse. She was the last child to come and sit on my lap to ask Santa for what they wanted for Christmas. When I asked her what she wanted she told me she wanted nothing because she was happy, because she had a daddy and a papa now,” Mark replied looking over at Amy as he did so.

“Oh Mark,” Amy said tears filling her own eyes now and she cuddled up to Mark.

* * *

Then came Christmas day. For the first time Joey was excited for Christmas day and he tore open his door and ran to his parents room in his red gingerbread man fleece footed pajamas.

The five year old ran to the bed and scrambled up using the covers before launching himself at Wilford making the pink haired ego yelp. “Daddy! Papa! Wake up! Wake up! It’s Christmas!” Joey cried in excitement bouncing slightly on Wilford’s back.

“Alright! Alright we’re up!” Wilford groaned so Joey slid from Wilford’s back to allow the ego to sit up yawning his hair stuck up in every angle due to sleep. Wilford groaned when he looked at the clock and realized it was only three in the morning. “Joey it’s far to early to be awake. Santa wont have been yet,” Wilford replied with a yawn and Joey flushed when he realized how early it was.

“Sorry Daddy,” Joey blushed.

“It’s fine. Why don’t you sleep with us?” Wilford asked.

“OK. But I left Hero in my room,” Joey whimpered realizing he had left his beloved fire engine on his bed in his excitement.

“I will go and retrieve him. I want to check on Jesse,” Dark replied yawning as he sat up scratching his head before snapping his fingers so he was dressed in a pair of black gingerbread man pajama pants with a black button up pajama shirt. Wilford was now wearing a pink pair of fluffy pink pajama pants covered in gingerbread men and snowflakes with a yellow button up pajama shirt. Wilford just grunted at the change from just boxers to full on pajamas and Dark rolled his eyes.

Dark->

Wilford->

Dark tucked Joey into the bed before making his way to the five year old’s bedroom. He grabbed the boys pillow and his fleece blanket rather then his duvet, he then grabbed Hero. Once done Dark made his way to Jesse’s room to find the toddler out of bed looking out of her window with sad eyes. “Jesse? What are you doing?” Dark asked making the toddler jump and squeak and she whipped around the find Dark standing there.

“S. . . s. . . sowwy Papa! I go bed,” Jesse promised running to her bed and clambering under the duvet fear in her eyes.

“It’s OK sweetheart I’m not angry with you. But why were you looking out of the window this late?” Dark asked taking a seat on the toddler’s bed.

“Santa,” Jesse whispered as she sat up in bed and looked down at her hands.

“You were looking for Santa?” Dark asked and Jesse nodded in agreement turning her sad eyes on Dark.

“He no come,” Jesse whispered tears beginning to gather in her eyes.

“Well he can’t come if you are awake Starlight, that’s the whole point you’re supposed to be asleep. Now how about you come and sleep with Daddy and Me? And Joey,” Dark asked and Jesse smiled before nodding and holding out her arms. Dark gathered Jesse into his arms along with her pillow and Joey’s things. Jesse clutched onto Twinkle, her plush star, and her blanket. Dark smiled as he carried the toddler to his room, she was wearing her new gingerbread man fleece footed pajamas like her brother, but these were navy blue.

The children had asked to have their bath’s early that night so they could put on their new Christmas pajamas and even asked to go to bed early once they had put out the Cookies and Milk for Santa with some Reindeer food (Oats, Chocolate Chips and Glitter) for the reindeer along with some water to drink. Dark and Wilford had read them a Christmas story before tucking them both up for the night. Once the children had been asleep the Ego’s worked together to eat the cookies and scattered the reindeer food out into the garden. The milk and water had been drunk and then Dark made sooty foot prints appear on the white sheet they had laid out on the Livingroom floor leading to the tree where the presents were piled high. The stockings had been hung around the fireplace and the wall surrounding it as there were many of the egos in the house. Once done the egos had also retired for the night.

Dark smiled when he looked down and realized Jesse had fallen asleep in his arms and he carefully pushed open the bedroom door to find Wilford sitting up in bed cuddling Joey, who was fighting sleep. Dark enlarged the bed and the duvet before laying Joey’s pillow beside Wilford who laid the boy down on his pillow and took Hero and the blanket form Dark which he tucked around Joey and then tucked the fire engine into Joey’s arms. Dark set Jesse’s pillow between his and Joey’s before lowering the toddler carefully onto the bed and wrestling the blanket from her slack grip which he tucked around her. The two fathers then settled down on either side of their children and smiled at each other before they slowly drifted off to sleep once more, knowing that the morning would bring the children much joy.

* * *

Hours later a knock sounded on the door making Dark groan out loud before sitting up and yawning. “Enter,” he called around another yawn. The door was pushing open slowly and there stood Eric and Reynolds.

“Morning,” Reynolds mumbled.

“Good morning boys. What time is it?” Dark asked.

“It’s seven thirty,” Eric replied around his stutter, which had improved the last few months living with the egos away from his father.

“Is breakfast ready?” Dark asked.

“No we thought the children would like to open their stockings first,” Reynolds replied sheepishly and Dark smiled before nodding his head.

“Yes I suspect they would,” Dark agreed. “We will be down soon,” he added and the two egos nodded leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

“Papa?” Joey asked yawning as he sat up.

“Yes?” Dark asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“Can we get up now?” he asked.

“Yes we can,” Dark replied and Joey’s face split into a grin.

“Yes!” he yelled jumping up onto his feet startling Wilford and Jesse awake in the process. “It’s Christmas!” the five year old screamed before bouncing off of the bed and running to the bathroom.

“That’s one way to wake up,” Wilford muttered as he climbed out of the bed and Dark hummed in agreement cuddling Jesse into his arms to calm the startled toddler.

“He’s excited Wil. It’s his first Christmas,” Dark commented.

“I know,” Wilford smiled, although the smile was tinged with sadness that seemed to roll of the man in waves.

“Cismas?” Jesse asked and Dark looked down into the wide eyes of the toddler and he smiled.

“Yes Starlight it’s Christmas,” Dark confirmed and the toddler’s eyes lit up before wriggling out of Dark’s arms and running to the bathroom as he brother came out bouncing up and down in his excitement.

* * *

Ten minutes later they joined the other egos in the Livingroom to open their stockings.

Dark: a gift set of his favorite aftershave and body spray, some dark chocolate and a new book to read.

Wilford: some candyfloss flavored chocolate, a new mustache comb and a new pocket knife.

King: a jar of peanut butter, some hazel nut chocolates and a crown polishing set.

Silver: some milk and white chocolates, some new aftershave, some fan art made by people he had saved (this had choked him up a bit).

Google: some scrap parts, a new USB with small blue G’s all over it and some oil flavored chocolates (they had to be specially made) in the shape of G’s with edible blue glitter on them.

Bim: a new comb that was purple and glittery, some blood infused chocolates (again specially made) and a gun that shoots glitter (he had immediately tested this on Ed who had been furious but it had made Joey and Jesse laugh).

Ed: a new cowboy hat in black leather, a mustache comb in the shape of a cow and some after shave.

Yandere: a new hair brush, a new pocket knife and some perfume that her Senpi liked.

Dr Iplier: a new set of scalpels, some milk chocolates and a comb in the shape of the TARDIS.

Chef: a new chefs hat, some after shave and some white chocolate in the shape of different kitchen utensils.

Artie: some white chocolate in the shape of paintbrushes, some aftershave, some small paint brushes.

Host: a new journal, some new quills, some new ink.

MJ: a new microphone, some milk chocolate and a key-chain in the shape of a storm cloud with lightning shooting out of it.

AJ: some milk chocolate, some aftershave and a key-chain in the shape of the Jim News logo.

Bop: some new headphones, some white chocolate truffles and some blank mix tapes.

Search: some spare parts, a new USB with small red G’s all over it and some oil flavored chocolates.

Drive: some spare parts, a new USB with small green G’s all over it and some oil flavored chocolates.

Chrome: some spare parts, a new USB with small yellow G’s all over it and some oil flavored chocolates.

Bing: some spare parts, some oil flavored chocolates and some new shades with the Bing logo on the arms.

RJ: a new microphone, some milk chocolate and a key-chain in the shape of a microphone.

CJ: some aftershave, some milk chocolate and a key-chain in the shape of a video camera.

Dr Plier: a new pad and pen set, some dark chocolate, a coffee cup with the words ‘Tell me your problems. . . but if one of them is me F**k off’

Reynolds: a new builders hat, some white chocolate and a travel cup with the words ‘Building sight may contain bad language’ printed on it.

Eric: some white chocolate buttons, a small ceramic butterfly and a journal covered in butterflies with matching pen. (Eric finds writing down his problems have helped with his panic attacks).

Then it came to Joey. The five year old was so excited he almost ripped his red fire engine themed stocking out of Wilford’s hands but he managed to contain himself.

The boy pulled out each present with care and gasped over each and every one. He received a DVD set of Fireman Sam, an assortment of chocolates, some Fireman Sam story books and activity books and a Fire engine tree ornament which he opened immediately and ran over to the tree to place it on one of the branches smiling as he did so.

Then Jesse was passed her blue star themed stocking and the toddler took it with unsure hands and slowly began to take out the presents inside.

She received some Space themed stories and activity books, a CD with different space themed songs on it, an assortment of chocolates and a blue star ornament which Dark opened for her and she toddled over to the tree and with clumsy hands managed to hand it on the branch beside her brothers ornament.

Dark then gathered everyone into the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone enjoyed a breakfast of festive yule log and double cream or Mince Pies and double cream. Once breakfast was over everyone washed and dressed in lounge pants and Christmas jumpers.

Dark: wore a pair of black lounge pants with a black sweater with blue and red stitched into it to create a 3D Christmas tree on his chest.

Wilford: wore a pair of pale yellow lounge pants with a bright pink Christmas sweater with guns and mustaches stitched on it between lines of snowflakes.

King: was wearing a pair of red lounge pants with a yellow Christmas sweater depicting squirrels wearing Santa hats all over it.

Silver: was wearing a pair of black lounge pants with a white Christmas sweater depicting the Superman logo on the front inside a snow globe.

Goggle: was wearing a pair of blue lounge pants with a white Christmas sweater decorated with little blue G’s all over it wearing Santa hats.

Bim: was wearing a pair of black lounge pants with a purple Christmas sweater depicting glittery baubles over it the colors of the Bisexual flag.

Ed: was wearing a pair of brown lounge pants with a black Christmas sweater depicting cowboy hats on it between little Christmas trees.

Yandere: was wearing a pair of white fleece leggings with a blue Christmas sweater dress depicting Mistletoe on it with the words ‘Kiss Me Senpie’ stitched under it.

Dr Iplier: was wearing a pair of baby blue lounge pants and a baby blue Christmas sweater with Merry Christmas stitched into it in the middle of an cardiogram.

Chef: was wearing black and white check lounge pants with a black Christmas sweater with little chefs hats stitched into it between snow flakes.

Artie: was wearing white lounge pants that had a paint splat design on them with a white Christmas jumper also covered in a paint splat design inside some tree lights.

Host: was wearing a pair of brown lounge pants and a dark tan Christmas sweater with Tiny Box Grimm stitched on the front wearing a pair of antlers.

MJ: was wearing a pair of dark blue lounge pants and a dark blue Christmas Sweater decorated in snow clouds wearing Santa hats.

AJ: was wearing a matching pair of lounge pants to MJ and a dark blue Christmas Sweater decorated with the Jim News logo with snowflakes in between.

Bop: was wearing a pair of black lounge pants with a navy blue sweater vest with musical notes decorated on it with tree light strung around them.

Search: was wearing exactly was Google was wearing but in red.

Drive: was wearing what Google was wearing but in green.

Chrome: was wearing what Google was wearing but in yellow.

Bing: was wearing a pair of orange lounge pants with a black sweater vest depicting with little lower case b’s stitched into it with antlers and a red nose attached to them.

RJ: was wearing a pair of pale blue lounge pants with a baby blue Christmas Sweater decorated with microphone's and Christmas presents.

CJ: was wearing the same lounge pants as RJ and a matching baby blue Christmas Sweater but his had camera’s instead of Microphones.

Dr Plier: was wearing a pair of brown lounge pants with a cream Christmas Sweater with Rudolph lounging on a therapists couch with an Elf listening to his problems.

Reynolds: was wearing a pair of black lounge pants with a yellow Christmas sweater with a snowman wearing a hardhat and tool belt.

Eric: was wearing a pair of yellow lounge shorts (he had removed his prosthetic’s and was using his wheelchair today) with the green Christmas sweater he had been created with.

“Daddy what are we going to wear?” Joey asked while he and Jesse were sitting on Dark and Wilford’s bed waiting for their fathers to finish dressing.

“We have something special for you two,” Wilford smiled and Dark nodded in agreement. The two pulled something out from under the bed. Jesse crawled over to Wilford and Joey over to Dark and the two fathers began to change the children while they kept their eyes closed.

“OK open your eyes,” Dark whispered and the two did so and looked at each other before smiling. Jesse was wearing a pair of blue lounge pants with blue non slip snow man socks while Joey was wearing a pair of red lounge pants with red non slip reindeer socks.

Jesse->

Joey->

But what made them smile was the jumpers they were wearing. Both the jumper’s were black and elf themed. Jesse’s said ‘the youngest sister elf’ while Joey’s said ‘the middle brother elf’

Jesse->

Joey->

“Do you like them?” Wilford asked running his hand through Joey’s hair.

“We love them,” Joey replied reaching over to hug his sister, they had never felt the absence of their eldest brother more then in that moment and they grieved over the fact that he would never have what they now had, a loving family.

* * *

**WARNING! SAD PARTS HERE!**

**Later the family re-emerged into the Livingroom where everyone was waiting for them to open the presents under the tree. RJ and CJ had already sorted the presents into piles for everyone and the children’s eyes widened when they realized the two largest piles were there own. Everyone enjoyed opening their presents and thank yous were tossed around the room gleefully. But the children had yet to touch their presents, they sat happily holding each other’s hands and watching everyone else open their presents until there were none left.**

**“Are you not going to open your presents?” Dark asked kneeling behind the children, the two twisted to look at him and shook their heads. “Why not?” Dark asked.**

**“James not got anything,” Joey whispered sadly and Dark felt his heart brake.**

**“Have you looked under the tree?” Dark asked gesturing towards the tree which still held some presents under it. Joey swallowed and crawled under the tree and grabbed the three presents that were under it. Jesse and Joey sat together and opened the largest first and inside was a black sweater, the two swallowed and unfolded it to find a matching one to theirs which read ‘the oldest brother elf’.**

****

**Tears sprung to their eyes as they laid it out in-front of them before opening the next present, this was the most narrow of the three. This was a wooden tree ornament, the ornament was round with a heart cut out of it with engraved angel wings laying under it. Under that it read ‘Always in out hearts’ then under that it read ‘Jameson William’. The two pressed a kiss each to the decoration before Joey moved his ornament over and placed the new one in it’s place so it was between his ornament and Jesse’s one as well.**

**Then came the last present, the two tore off the wrapping paper and found two photo frames inside it. Joey turned them over, the photo frames were the same, they were clear with the words ‘In Loving Memory of a Special Brother’ with some more writing under it but Joey was focusing on the photographs.**

**In one there was a smiling James holding a baby boy dressed in a red romper and red hat, the baby was fast asleep, content in his brothers arms. The photo was of when Joey had come home from the hospital and the first time that James had held his brother in his arms. Joey felt the tears fall down his cheeks as he ran a gentle hand over the photograph held by the frame. Joey then turned to his sister who was holding the matching photo frame but inside was a picture of a much older and thinner looking James, who was no less happy holding another tiny baby, the baby was to small really. Beside James was a thin looking Joey who was also smiling a the baby, Joey hardly remembered when the photo had been taken, but he knew it was before their father walked out and the abuse kicked up a notch. They were merely neglected when this photo had been taken one or two meals a day missed nothing in compared to what they endured in the year to follow. The two cried and clutched the frames close to them and soon their father collected them into their arms and the family cried together. Joey and Jesse for the brother they had lost and Dark and Wilford for the boy they would never get the save the boy they never got to hold in their arms alive and healthy. For the boy that would never know happiness who died in fear and in pain. The Googles had sorted the paper work to allow Wilford and Dark to adopt James even though he was dead and it shouldn’t have been allowed. It had also meant they could change James’s name from James John to Jameson William Warfstache-Iplier. It had also meant that the boy could be buried in his own grave instead of the communal lot he would have been buried in.**

**SAD PART HAS ENDED**

* * *

Once the tears had stopped Jesse and Joey placed their photo frames on their beside tables and then returned downstairs to finally open their own presents.

Joey received: wooden firemen characters with a matching firetruck, a fireman dressing up costume with plastic fireman axe, a ride along fire engine which squirted real water, a build-a-bear with clothes and a wardrobe to store it all in and some accessories, some clothes for himself, some more books, DVD’s, a little tykes fire engine car, a fire engine theme bicycle and helmet set.

Jesse received: wooden rocket ship with space men, a star dressing up costume, a ride along rocket, a build-a-bear with clothes, accessories and wardrobe to store it all, some clothes for herself, some books and jigsaw puzzles, a little tykes rocket car, a rocket themed tricycle and helmet set.

“There is one more thing for your bear Jesse,” Dark said kneeling down and placing his hand on the toddler’s head moving her hair aside to reveal her hearing aid that she had acquired a month after her surgery when it became clear that even with the magic of the egos her hearing had depleted due to her injury so now she wore a hearing aid in her right ear to help her to hear better.

“What it Daddy?” Jesse asked. Dark took a deep breath and attached the hearing aid to the bears ear and showed it to Jesse. Dark held his breath as the toddler looked at her bear but soon the toddler looked up him and smiled. “Tank you daddy,” she whispered before hugging Dark and Wilford.

**WARNING!**

**Dark smiled and then placed one last present on the mantle piece above the fire. The frame was Stirling silver with an image of a cherub on a cloud in the top corner dropping a blue star- the frame was to indicate a lost child – and inside the frame was a photograph of James. He must have been the same age as the previous picture, he was smiling at the camera it must have been the Christmas before Jesse was born as he was wearing Christmas themed pajamas and was holding an unopened present in his lap. Joey smiled faintly at the picture, James had been happy once and it was nice to see.**

****

* * *

**WARNING! THE REST OF THE STORY IS SAD BUT GETS BETTER AT THE END!**

**Lunch was eaten in a timely fashion and everyone was so full afterwards they just collapsed in-front of the TV while Joey and Jesse had a nap upstairs. Then once the children were awake Dark and Wilford changed their lounge pants for a pair of red sweatpants for Jesse and blue ones for Joey. The two then had their snow boots on along with their winter gear. The two grabbed their bears as well. Jesse’s bear was wearing their blue Christmas shark sweater and the light blue jeans with his boxers and black sneakers. With his rain coat over the top to keep him warm. Joey’s bear was wearing his black jeans and red elf Christmas Sweater with his red sneakers and raincoat. With that the small family took a walk down to the cemetery not far from the Manner. They walked up to the small grave with a small gravestone that was a cherub fast asleep on a stone with the words ‘Jameson William Warfstache-Iplier. Beloved brother removed from the world to soon’. There were no dates as per request by Joey and Jesse as they didn’t want to be reminded how young James had been when he died. The child sat beside the grave and spoke to their brother about their day and their visit from Santa the days before. Then they laid the shirt over the cherub and Dark walked forward sitting a white build-a-bear on the grave. The bear was wearing white pants, white sneakers and a white tee that had the words ‘#blessed’ printed on it in gold. The bear also had white angel wings strapped to it’s back.**

****

**“There you go son. Sleep in piece now. Happy Christmas,” Dark whispered kissing his fingers and laying them on the gravestone before standing once more and letting Wilford have his turn.**

**“Sleep well James, we’ll be back soon. I promise. Happy Christmas,” Wilford whispered before he to kissed his fingers and pressed them to the grave stone.**

**“Nigh’ nigh’ Jay,” Jesse sobbed and copied her fathers’ actions by pressing a kiss to her fingers and laying them on the grave stone before allowing Wilford to pick her and her bear up.**

**“Good night James. Sleep well, we’re safe now. Daddy and Papa love us and I know they would have loved you to,” Joey whispered pressing a kiss to his fingers and laying them on the grave before allowing Dark to pick him up and with that the family left the grave sight, they didn’t see a healthy looking boy appear from the grave, he would have looked normal had he had legs and wasn’t floating a few inches of the ground. The boy smiled as he reached for the sweater left on the grave and a ghostly version left the real version and he pulled it over his head before ruffling his white wings out of it. He then reached down for the bear and a ghostly version rose out of it allowing the boy to hold it to his chest before he vanished without a word nor a trace, to sleep peacefully knowing his siblings were looked after and so was he, even though he was long dead he was loved and cared for.**

* * *

**That night Jesse was cuddled up in bed with her bear and star cuddled to her chest in the pajamas from that morning when she felt something on her bed. The toddler stirred and looked down at the end of the bed to find a figure sitting on her bed, but she didn’t panic in-fact she smiled. “Jay,” she whispered reaching for her brother and frowned when her hand went through him.**

**“Hello Jesse. Thank you for my presents I love them,” James said showing his sister the bear and sweater he was wearing.**

**“Jay come home?” the toddler asked with watery eyes but James sighed before shaking his head.**

**“I wish I could Starshine, but I can’t. We’ll be reunited one day. But not for a long time yet. You’re loved here Starshine and I love being able to see you grow into the cleaver young woman I know you will be. I will always be watching and always there for you in here,” James said pressing his hand to Jesse’s chest where her heart beat could be felt.**

**“Love Jay,” Jesse whispered as she yawned.**

**“I love you to Jesse,” James whispered pressing a kiss to the toddler’s forehead as she drifted back off to sleep. James smiled before ghosting his way over to the room opposite the toddler’s and found his brother awake sitting beside his window and staring out at the night sky. “What are you doing Jojo?” James asked making the boy jump and turn to him.**

**“Jay?” he asked.**

**“Hello baby brother,” James smiled ghosting his hand through Joey’s hair.**

**“What are you doing here?” Joey asked.**

**“To say thank you for my gifts. I love them. And to tell you that I am glad you’re happy. I’m glad you found a family,” he said.**

**“They would have taken you to,” Joey whispered tears welling in his eyes.**

**“I know,” James whispered laying his hand on his brother’s cheek. “Now it’s time for you to be in bed Joey OK?” James said and Joey nodded climbing back into bed.**

**“Will I see you again?” Joey asked and James smiled sadly.**

**“I hope not for a long time,” James replied and Joey frowned. “I’m braking the rules doing this but I couldn’t not see you one last time,” he added. “But remember I’m never gone. If you want me all you have to do is remember that I’m in here and I’m watching over you all the time,” James whispered pressing his hand this time to Joey’s chest where his heart beat.**

**“I love you James,” Joey whispered as he cuddled Hero and his bear to his chest.**

**“I love you to Jojo,” James whispered pressing a kiss to his brother’s forehead before floating from the room into another. This room found both occupants awake and talking about the day when they shot up a the sight of James in their room. “Hello Dad, Hello Papa,” James smiled sadly.**

**“James?” Dark asked in surprise and James nodded his head cuddling his bear to his chest a little bit more. “You got our gifts?” Dark asked and James nodded his head smiling.**

**“I did. Thank you. But the greatest gift you have given me is giving Joey and Jesse a home, a home that loves them. By giving them a normal childhood,” James added.**

**“I just wish we had found you all sooner then maybe we could have saved you as well,” Wilford whispered but James shook his head.**

**“My life was written the day I was born and it ended on the date of my death, there was nothing that could have changed that,” James replied. “I have accepted that,” he added. “Because even in death I know I am loved and I know I am cared for even as my body decays and rots I know my memory will not die. Even though you two don’t know me you have taken me on as one of your own and I thank you for that. Also thanks for the name change I prefer this name to my last one,” he added.**

**“You’re welcome sweetheart. But there is one thing I must know. Are you alone up there?” Dark asked but James shook his head.**

**“No. I am being taken care of by a lovely women by the name of Edith Trueblood and a lovely gentlemen by the name of Edward Trueblood,” James said with a smile and Dark’s breath caught in his chest. “My grandparents,” he added, although he needn’t add it for Dark knew those names, they were the names of Damien and Celine’s parents. “I had better go, they are probably worrying about me,” James said with a smile.**

**“Thank you for coming to us,” Wilford said with a choked voice.**

**“It was my pleasure. Merry Christmas,” James said and with that he faded out as if he had never been there but the memories of him would live on, always.**


	2. Christmas Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous chapter to show the images of the children's presents.

** Joey **

****

****

* * *

** Jesse **


	3. The Cousin

Jesse and Joey were playing happily with their Build-A-Bears in the Livingroom when they heard the shout which made them jump. “That Bitch!” came the voice of Dr Iplier. Joey and Jesse ran to the door and peaked their heads out to find Dr Iplier with packages surrounding him.

“What is it?” Dark asked walking down the stairs towards Dr Iplier.

“That Bitch sent the Lily’s presents back! They aren’t even opened!” Dr Iplier screeched in anger and the kids looked at each other in confusion, they didn’t know who the girls were. “This is getting out of hand Dark! Every Christmas present! Every Birthday present! They are sent back unopened!” He added tears now rolling down his cheeks.

“We are working on it Edward OK? We will get them back to you, but it takes time gathering the evidence we need,” Dark soothed.

“And what am I supposed to do in the mean time? Sit back and let that Bitch neglect her?” Dr Iplier asked his tone angry.

“I know it must be frustrating, especially with how easy it was for myself and Wilford to adopt Jesse and Joey and for that woman to be imprisoned, but there was physical evidence on them. There isn’t on Lilybette,” Dark replied calmly and Dr Iplier’s shoulders sagged as a sob wrenched from him. Dark placed a hand on Dr Iplier’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze, Jesse and Joey backed away from the door and back to their toys no longer interested in what was about to happen but they couldn’t help but wonder who Lilybette was.

* * *

Later the next day everyone was sat at the dinner table when Google stormed into the room glitching in excitement. “I did it! I have discovered a way of getting Lilybette back,” he said and Dr Iplier shot up from his seat his eyes wide.

“Are you sure?” he asked tears filling his eyes.

“Yes,” Google replied.

“How?” Dr Iplier asked taking a step towards Google in excitement alight in his eyes, if a slight bit of apprehension.

“It would seem that the school has raised many concerns regarding Lilybette in the past but the concerns have not lead anywhere as it would seem that nothing is wrong when the Social Worker visits,” Google replied.

“Well how does that help?” Dr Iplier asked sadly his shoulders sagging.

“The neighbors have began to make complaints as well. If we take your ex-wife to caught for child neglect we have enough evidence to put her away for a long time leaving Lilybette to her father,” Google replied.

“Lets do it,” Dr Iplier replied.

* * *

“Where go Papa?” Jesse asked as Dark helped her dress into her black suit pants, black suspenders, black blazer and blue dress shirt with her black dress shoes. Joey was dressed similarly in his black suit pants, black suspenders, black blazer and red dress shirt.

Jesse->

Joey->

“We are going to court to fight for custody of your cousin,” Dark replied.

“Oh. What dat?” Jesse asked and Dark sighed before patting Jesse’s head without actually replying.

“Are you taking Twinkle or Teddy?” Dark asked as he settled the toddler on his hip.

“Teddy pease Papa. Twinkle stay in bed,” Jesse replied as Dark passed Jesse her Build-A-Bear dressed in the blue checkered shirt and jeans with the black converse shoes. Joey also chose his Build-A-Bear – which he called Bear – dressed in it’s red checkered shirt, black jeans and red converse shoes. Dark himself was wearing a black suit and dark gray shirt with a black tie, his hair slicked to the side neatly. Dark checked the children’s bags which contained a change of clothes each, their sneakers for afterwards, a change of socks, a change of underwear, their new blankets (Bim had shrunk the old ones in the wash and now they couldn’t be used. That had been the first fall blown melt down Jesse had ever had), their water bottles and a change of their build-a-bear clothes. Jesse also had her pacifier in her pacifier pot just in-case.

Joey->

Jesse->

Once he was sure everything was packed accordingly he strapped the children into their car seats and then placed the bags in the boot before climbing into the drivers seat. “Ready to go?” he asked.

“Yes,” the children replied so Dark pulled the car out onto the road and made his way towards the caught house again, for the second time in the year; only this time it wasn’t to protect his own children, it was to protect his niece.

* * *

Jesse was terrified when she recognized the building they had parked in-front off, she had bad memories of this place and never wanted to enter the building again. When Dark let them out of the car she immediately held out her arms to be picked up and Dark complied before taking hold of Joey’s hand and walking into the building. The hall outside the court rooms were packed solid with different people, most of which were the Egos here to support Dr Iplier along with some of the Doctors from the hospital and the Septic Egos. “Dark there you are! We thought you weren’t going to make it,” Dr Iplier cried rushing towards Dark and the children, his hair tousled and a frantic look in his eyes as if he was scared about something.

“We have plenty of time Edward you need not worry,” Dark soothed placing a hand on Dr Iplier’s shoulder. “You need to breath and compose yourself,” he added and Dr Iplier nodded combing his hair back into place and took a deep breath and looking down when he felt a tug on his hand. Joey was looking up at Dr Iplier with wide confused and sad eyes.

“Uncle Eddie?” he asked tilting his head to the side.

“I’m OK Joey I promise,” Dr Iplier soothed placing his hand on Joey’s head. Joey held up his arms and Dr Iplier smiled before settling the boy on his hip. The five year old cuddled up to his Uncle with his bear under his arm.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” came a nasally voice from behind them and Dr Iplier tensed up immediately before slowly turning around to come face to face with a horse faced woman with large teeth, a hooked nose and small green eyes. The woman was stood beside a muscled man with died blonde hair and brown eyes with a frown on his face.

“Julia,” Dr Iplier said after cleaning his throat slightly.

“Why am I here Edward? Hmm? I won the custody battle that was to be the end of it. It isn’t fair to keep putting Betty through this,” the woman sneered.

“Lily, her name is Lily. She hates being called Betty she always has,” Dr Iplier said his voice tight.

“Whatever,” the woman sneered before entering the court room with her boyfriend behind. Dr Iplier let out a breath his anger clear in his body language as he watched the vile woman walk into the caught room.

“Let it go Edward, we will get Lilybette back,” Dark soothed placing his hand, once more, on Dr Iplier’s shoulder.

* * *

Soon they were in the caught room and settled down in the seats the children were confused as they settled down with Dark, Jesse was on Dark’s lap with Joey beside him cuddling his bear as he watched the room fill with people, he didn’t understand what was going on, but he understood enough that he had to be quite while the adults spoke.

* * *

The hearing seemed to be taking forever and the children were becoming antsy so Dark gave them both some coloring books and crayons. They were both sat on the floor using the bench as a table. It was now time for witnesses to speak up and first up was Mrs Teech, Lily’s 4th Grade teacher. “So tell us Mrs Teech, what concerns have you raised in regards to Lilybette Iplier,” the Judge said folding his hands in-front of him as he turned to regard the middle aged teacher whose hair was tied in a bun at the back of her head, her brunet locks were peppered with gray and she had a pair of circular glasses perched on her nose dulling her bright green eyes slightly.

“Since Lily has started in my class in September I have raised many concerns about her appearance and behavior with regard to raised voices and adult interaction. Lily often attends school with un-washed hair that is often matted and knotted around her head. She is often unwashed herself except for her face and hands. When she gets changed for Gym you can easily count all of her ribs and you can see her spine as well. Her clothes are often ill fitting or damaged in some way and she can go several days wearing the same clothes without a change. I have often found her at lunchtime sitting alone without lunch and no money in which to buy lunch, she always says that her mother forgot to pack her lunch. Several letters have been sent home to Miss Lightfield with regard to all of this but nothing has changed, except that Lily is kept of from school for a week or two. I have also raised concerns over this,” Mrs Teech replied.

“You said you had also raised concern over Lilybette’s behavior?” the Judge asked and Mrs Teech nodded before continuing.

“Yes. Lily never asks for help with regard to anything and she is very lonely, not finding courage in making friends even though one child persistently tries to befriend her it is as though she does not know how to communicate with the other children or adults. She flinches when she is addressed by female workers and panics when it is mentioned that a letter is being sent home. Lily refuses medical help when she needs it and cries- silently – when it is time to go home or if there is a holiday coming up,” the teacher continues her voice becoming chocked and her eyes filmed over with tears.

“Thank you Mrs Teech you may retake your seat,” the Judge said sympathetically. “The next Witness is Mr Angelsby. Mr Angelsby can you say for the court what your relationship is with Miss Lightfield and her daughter?” the Judge asked.

“I am their next door neighbor,” the man replied, he was an elderly man who walked with the aid of a walking stick. His hair was gray and fluffy like a cloud and his eyes were kind and icy blue.

“What have you seen with regard to Lilybette Iplier’s treatment by her mother and others whom she lives with?” the Judge asked.

“I have been living next door to young Lilybette and her mother since they moved in when Lilybette was two years old. I didn’t meet the father until a year later when all of a sudden he was collecting Lilybette every other weekend. Then I began to notice how happy the girl looked when she returned home, how well looked after she seemed. I hadn’t noticed how un-washed she was and how tangled her hair was until she came home from her fathers. Then all of a sudden he stopped coming and I noticed the child getting worse. She always seemed sad and frightened. She is never clean and I have often witnessed her drinking and washing her hands and face in the garden hose before getting the school bus in the morning. She is a very kind child and often helps me with things around the house or around the garden as I can’t do much of it myself any more. She seems to relax when she is away from her home, but the minute she realizes she has to go home she seems sad again. I often provide sandwiches for her when she comes over to help out and I notice that she only ever eats half of it and hides the other half in her pocket as if she needs to have food put by just in case. She never speaks of her mother but often speaks of her father and the times she would spend with him and his brothers and kind of brothers in law, she always seemed so happy and wishful when she spoke of them but it would shatter the minute someone asked about her mother,” Mr Angelsby explained.

“Is there anything that you would say is glaringly obvious towards abuse or negelect?” the Judge asked.

“I reported once when the girl was locked out of the house for the whole day in the scorching summer heat with nothing but hose water the drink while her mother and step father sat on the couch all day with air conditioning. But I had not evidence and so nothing came of it. I didn’t see Lily for two weeks afterwards,” Mr Angelsby replied.

“Thank you Mr Angelsby you may retake your seat,” the Judge said. Mr Angelsby nodded and stood slowly before making his way to his chair. Several more witnesses were called forward to give their statements and then the time came that Dr Iplier was most anxious about, it was time for Lilybette to testify, she had been removed from her mother and was living in a foster home for the time being. The door opened and a child shuffled in, the child was skin and bones her skin pale as if it had never seen light before. The hair was long but clean. When the child lifted her head you could see her chocolate brown eyes, her fathers color and shape. When her eyes landed on Dr Iplier tears filled them and she shook off the hand on her wrist and ran to him.

“Daddy!” she sobbed and collapsed into Dr Iplier’s arms who hugged her tight to his chest.

“It’s OK, It’s OK,” Dr Iplier soothed rocking the girl slightly. The girl flinched when one of the guards grabbed her arm once more to lead her to the witness stand. Dr Iplier placed his hands on either side of her face and looked into her eyes. “It will all be OK,” he said and pressed a kiss to her forehead and allowing the guards to lead her away.

“I know this is hard Lilybette but can you tell everyone here what life is like at home?” the Judge asked and Lily flinched.

“What would you like me to say sir?” Lily asked in a quite voice.

“What happens at home,” the Judge asked. “What happens day to day?” the Judge asked.

“Well I wake up in the morning to make Mum’s and Aaron’s breakfast. They are usually passed out on the couch in the Livingroom. After that I leave for school,” Lily replied.

“Do you have breakfast yourself?” the Judge asked.

“It isn’t allowed sir,” Lily replied.

“What would happen if you had breakfast before you went to school?” the Judge asked.

“It would usually mean celler time. That is my time out sir,” Lily replied.

“Time out?” the Judge asked.

“Yes sir. I am attatched to the wall by my wrists, I can just about reach the floor with my tiptoes. Mum or Aaron lock the door and that’s where I stay until they decide my time out is over,” Lily replied.

“How long have you been down there for?” the Judge asked.

“Erm. Three is the longest I have been down there for. I am allowed two glasses of water, one in the afternoon and one in the evening. I am given some stale bread and a small cube of cheese to eat. I am allowed down from the wall for five minuets to eat and drink, anything not eaten or drunk is taken away. I sometimes give the cheese the rats down there to stop them biting the soles of my feet,” Lily admits. “Sometimes I’m just locked in my room. I was locked in my room for a month once over the summer holidays. I have a bucket in my room to use for bathroom brakes which I can only empty once a day so sometimes I empty it out of the window so I can use it again. If I’m caught doing that then I go to the cellar. I’m not allowed food or money for lunch and for supper I’m only allowed the scraps left

over from mum and Aaron’s dinner. It’s usually left over Chinese or Pizza crusts. Sometimes I walk home from school so I can find food in the bins that the supermarket’s have thrown out,” Lily sobs. “Sometimes I steel food from the school cafeteria, tins of food that will last long and I hide them in my room so if I’m locked up I have food to eat,” she sobs, there isn’t a dry eye in the house except for the furious looks on Aaron and Julia’s faces.

“Are you allowed other things that your peers have?” the Judge asked.

“No I have nothing of my own sir. I sleep on the floor in my room with a thin baby blanket that is full of holes and has many stains on it. I fold up my school bag to use as a pillow. I only have clothes that I was given on my sixth birthday and my mum sends back all of my Christmas and Birthday presnts my dad sends me,” Lily continued.

“I am only allowed a bath once a month so that I don’t stink the house out any more,” Lily whispers, but everyone heard her.

“What does your mother and step father do in their spare time?” the Judge asked.

“They smoke pot and sometimes use needles. I think it’s Heroine but I don’t know. Sometimes we go days without food because they spent all of our money on drugs and alcohol, that’s why they often pass out in the livingroom,” Lily admitted.

“I think we have heard enough. I will allow the Jury an hour to make their decision. . .”

“We have already made our decision your honer,” the head of the Jury interrupted standing up.

“Very well,” the Judge monitored.

“We find the accused Julia Lightfield guilty of child Neglect and abuse,” the head of the Jury replied. “We also move for the motion of Edward Iplier being allowed for his daughter to be in his sole custody,” he added.

“Movement passed. I sentence Julia Lightfield to three years imprisonment for Child neglect and a further year for child abuse, amounting to a total of four years imprisonment,” the Judge announced and banged the gavel down, Julia Lightfield was dragged screaming and kicking from the room. “Congratulations Dr Iplier, your daughter is all yours,” he added. Lily wasted no time running to her father and launching herself into his arms.

“It’s OK Lily, It’s OK. I’ve got you and I’m never letting you go again,” Dr Iplier whispered tears filling his eyes as he hugged his daughter close.

Dark stood by watching his family members reunite, but choosing not to interrupt the moment, but he also knew they needed to get a move on after all Lily didn’t have anything for her own, including clothes that fit her and she was in desperate need of a hair cut as the long black hair was reaching well past the girl bottom. However he could tell that Joey and Jesse were becoming restless, Jesse more because she didn’t like the memories the building brought for her. The two also needed to change out of their suits and needed a nap, luckily Dark brought the double stroller. They also both needed to eat something before hand so he cleared his throat causing both father and daughter to turn to look at him.

“Hello Uncle Dark,” Lily whispered shyly.

“Hello Lilybette, welcome to the family,” Dark smiled and Lily smiled back, her first genuine smile in a long time. “Now we should get a move on as we have shopping to do and lunch to enjoy. Edward did you bring your own car this morning?” Dark asked turning to the girls father who shook his head.

“No I needed to settle my nerves so I walked this morning,” Dr Iplier replied.

“Right we shall take my car then,” Dark replied and swung Jesse up onto his hip and took Joey’s hand before leading the way out of the court building and to his car. Once Jesse and Joey were settled into their car seats Dark manifested another in-between the two children, this one just a booster seat decorated in Mermaids. Lily smiled at the seat before settling into it and pulling her seat belt over herself and clipping it in with only a little difficulty.

Dr Iplier then climbed into the passenger seat and Dark into the drivers seat before they set off towards the town center to find a parking space.

* * *

A little while later Dark had found a family bathroom to change Jesse and Joey into their spare clothes and placed their suits in the void for the time being and the two children were much happier wearing their comfortable clothes again, but both were getting hungry so Dark suggested getting Lily one outfit she could change into now so they could have lunch and resume shopping while the little ones napped in the stroller. Everyone agreed to this and so they entered the nearest clothing shop that sold children’s clothing and Lily timidly chose a blue long sleeve tee with a pink glittery mermaid on the front of it, a dark purple zip hoodie decorated in holographic mermaids, a fleece pair of leggings with a tutu attached to it, a package of underwear and undershirts, a pair of mermaid thermal socks, a pair of glittery converse sneakers in purple, a winter coat in purple, a hat scarf and some gloves.

Once paid for Dark spoke with the manager and they allowed Lily to change in the staff bathroom and dispose of her old clothes in the trashcan in the staff room to prevent her the embarrassment of carrying them out into the shop. The nine year old was flustered by professed her thanks before leaving the store with her family with a promise of coming back soon.

Dark selected a nice kid friendly restaurant and they all ate their lunch with the young ones telling Lily all about what the manner was like and what they wanted to play with her once they got home, Lily smiled at them the whole time and nodded along with their explanations and agreed whole-heartedly to play with them much to their delight.

Once lunch was over Joey and Jesse were strapped into their double stroller with their blankets and soon both were fast asleep.

Joey->Jesse->

Dark, Dr Iplier and Lily finished the shopping rather quickly ones the little ones were asleep as Lily’s bedroom was unchanged at the manner from the last time Dr Iplier had been allowed to have his daughter over, although it had had been revamped to look like Jesse and Joey’s gray furniture. She had now had a hair cut and was looking more her old self again.

They made their way to the last shop of the day, the toy store. Dr Iplier knelt down onto one knee to look Lily in the eye with a sad smile on his face. “I want you to choose anything you want OK? Price doesn’t matter age doesn’t matter and gender doesn’t matter OK?” he added.

“OK daddy,” Lily whispered clutching tight to Dr Iplier’s hand, but before they left the side of the car Dr Iplier stopped and smacked his forehead with the palm of his free hand.

“Dark can I ask a favor of you? I forgot to bring Lily’s Christmas present with us would you be able to get it?” Dr Iplier asked.

“Of course Edward,” Dark replied and stepped through a rip in the void returning seconds later with a Mermaid themed Christmas gift bag. Dark passed the bag to Lily who swallowed before reading the tag ‘To Lily-Flower,

Happy Christmas.

Love Dad’

Lily took a deep breath and a small wavering smile spread across her face as she teared up and she opened the bag. She gasped as she pulled out the pink build-a-bear dressed in the Christmas outfit that Dr Iplier had brought them.

“Thank you daddy,” Lily whispered.

“You’re welcome Lily-Flower. She still needs a name,” Dr Iplier replied as he hugged his daughter close. Lily looked at the bear and then looked at her father before she smiled once more.

“Flower. Her name is Flower,” Lily whispered in reply and Dr Iplier smiled as tears filled his eyes.

“That’s a lovely name,” he whispered back before hugging his daughter once more.

Once father and daughter had composed themselves once more they made their way into the toy store while Dark stayed in the car with Joey and Jesse. Joey was now awake but Jesse was still napping, but Dark knew she would wake soon and she hated waking up in public places. It was half an hour until Dr Iplier and Lily left the toy store laddan down with bags full of toys, art supplies, coloring books, pencils, crayons, pens and reading books. Once Dark had helped pack the bags into the boot it was finally time to go home.

* * *

Jesse and Joey were happy to be home and both ran towards the door once Dark had let them out of the car, the door was opened by Wilford and the children launched themselves at Wilford knocking him off of his feet causing all three of them to laugh. Lily stood beside the car unsure as to what to do and she felt a hand placed on her shoulder, she turned her head to meet the eyes of her father. “Welcome home Lily,” he whispered and Lily smiled before she turned back to the manner and slowly she began to make her way to the front door where more people had gathered. Jesse was sat quite happily on Yandere’s shoulder’s and Joey was sitting on Wilford’s shoulders.

“Welcome home Lily,” all of the Iplier egos cried as the girl approached the house and Lily felt the tears as they dripped down her face.

“Thank you,” Lily whispered it was good to be home in a place she knew she was loved.


	4. Halloween

Dark was woken by the feel of a small body crawling into bed with him and he smirked when he felt them snuggle against his back. “Papa?” the small voice whispered into the small of Dark’s back. Dark slowly turned over until he was facing the tiny face of two year old Jesse. The toddler was wearing her Peppa Pig Halloween themed pajamas that Wilford had brought for her, her brother had George Pig Halloween pajamas that matched.

“What is it Jesse?” Dark whispered reaching over to run his hand through Jesse’s short brown hair.

“No sweep Papa,” Jesse replied looking up at Dark with wide eyes.

“You can’t sleep?” Dark asked and Jesse nodded her head rubbing her eyes and Dark frowned slightly before slowly sitting up and scooping Jesse up onto his lap before sliding out of the bed hearing Wilford grunt behind him and turn over, but he remained asleep. Dark carried Jesse back to her room and over to her bed. Dark settled onto the bed with Jesse cuddled up on his lap – and using the light of his aura – he read the toddler one of her favorite books, but even that didn’t seem to send her to sleep. The toddler was wide awake but Dark could see how tired she was and he had an idea. “Stay there Jesse, I will be back,” Dark smiled before quickly grabbing Jesse’s star blanket and wrapping her up in it along with Twinkle her stuffed star. Dark then grabbed Jesse’s pillow from her bed and carried the toddler back to his room and tucked her in the bed beside Wilford before leaving the room once more. He entered Joey’s bedroom and found the five year old rolling around in his bed clearly distressed. Dark hurried over and grabbed Joey’s transport blanket and swiftly laid the boy onto it and wrapped him up along with his firetruck plush. Dark tucked Joey into his arms along with the boys pillow and carried him to Dark and Wilford’s room and tucked him beside Jesse who’s eyes were getting heavy as she looked over at Dark and Joey. Dark swiftly laid Joey beside his sister and dislodged his blanket exposing the boys George Pig pajamas.

Dark then climbed back into bed as well and watched as Joey settled down and Jesse smiled before slowly drifting back off to sleep happy to be surrounded by her family.

* * *

When the morning came Wilford was the first awake and was surprised to find his children tucked up into the bed with him and Dark. But he smiled and pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads before heading to the bathroom. The children were going to be spending the day with him that day as he didn’t have to work and then they were going trick or treating with the Chase, his kids and Henrik's kids. The two had talked none-stop about it for the last few days both excited for the event. The Iplier’s were also hosting the Halloween party this year and had agreed to allow the children to all have a sleepover in one of the spare rooms.

Once Wilford had showered and dressed he headed towards the nearest spare room which was at the end of the hall. He pushed open the door before snapping his fingers to get rid of the dust and the furniture. He smiled before making the floor into one big mattress full of pillows and blankets – even though they would all be using their sleeping bags – as well as teddies and other soft objects. He then snapped his fingers once more to make glowing nightlights appear in each corner of the room to illuminate the room into a gentle light that was easy for them all to sleep in. Once he was satisfied with the room he went into Jesse and Joey’s rooms to grab their duvets off of their beds and to grab their sleeping bags that they had used when they had their sleep over with the Septic’s. He laid them out in the room and smiled, today would be a good day.

* * *

It wasn’t long before the children woke up and this in turn woke up Dark so the two parents worked together to get their children dressed for the day. Dark helped Joey dress in a red long sleeve undershirt, a red tee with a picture of a pumpkin on the front, a pair of monster socks, underwear decorated with monsters and a pair of gray sweatpants. Wilford dressed Jesse much the same with a matching blue undershirt, matching blue tee, matching blue monster socks, monster themed training pants and a matching pair of the gray sweatpants.

Joey: 

Jesse:

“What should we do today then kiddos?” Wilford asked once the children were dressed and smiling up at their parents.

“Erm. . .Pawk?” Joey asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

“You want to go to the park?” Wilford asked.

“Soft,” Jesse whispered in reply clutching her star tightly to her chest.

“You want to go to the soft play center?” Wilford asked and the two children nodded excitedly. “I think we can manage that,” Wilford chuckled happily and the children cheered running off to find their shoes and coats.

“Make sure you take someone with you to help out. I suggest Eric, he could do with getting out more and socializing but he is also good with the children,” Dark suggested and Wilford nodded in agreement.

“I’ll ask him but I think he’s working today,” Wilford replied.

“Hm good point. Maybe ask King, he would be vigilant and if something were to go wrong he is swift and agile enough to protect the children,” Dark commented.

“Good idea. I’ll ask him at breakfast,” Wilford replied pressing a kiss to Dark’s lips happily.

* * *

After breakfast Dark passed Wilford Jesse and Joey’s bags and then aided the children into their coats and winter gear, Wilford had decided to walk to the soft play center as it was only a fifteen minute walk from the manner.

Joey: 

Jesse: 

Wilford decided to take the double stroller bet Joey wanted to walk so King held the boys hand while Jesse happily sat in the stroller with her blue foot-muff zipped up to keep her warm as she chattered away to her brother. Once they arrived at the soft play center they went into the preschool section of the play zone where there were slides and climbing equipment more designed for Jesse’s age and Joey was happy to stay with his sister instead of go to the big kid zone next door. Once in Wilford and King helped them to remove their shoes and coats before setting them free to do as they pleased.

Joey stuck close to his sister as it was rather busy in the preschool zone as usual and he didn’t want his sister to get hurt. The two ran around the area for several hours before beginning to get tired and hungry. The two headed back over to Wilford and King. Wilford took them to the toilet while King ordered some food for them all to eat. Once done Wilford helped the kids back into their coats, hats, scarves and gloves before zipping their blue or red foot muffs around their legs in the stroller and the two were out like a light once Wilford started moving.

* * *

Later that evening the door bell rang and Joey raced to answer it, luckily Wilford caught up to him before he could open the door and grabbed him by the suspenders that was keeping his costume up.

“Sorry Daddy,” the five year old said with a sheepish grin on his face.

“I know your excited but you know the rules about the door Joey.” Wilford gently reminded before smiling at the boy before opening the door. He was instantly thrown aside when an excited Oskar ran into the house wearing an excavator costume with a large grin on his face.

“Oskar! Vou can’t zust barge into ozer people’s homes!” came the reprimanding voice of his older brother Lucas who walked in through the door after his brother wearing a Fortnite themed Halloween costume.

“Sorry,” Oskar mumbled in a mixture of German and Irish accents.

“That’s OK young one. Now where is your uncle?” Wilford asked with his hands on his hips and a grin on his face.

“Right ‘ere,” Chase replied walking into the house with little Marshall on his hip and holding Skye’s hand. Marshall was wearing a dinosaur costume and Skye was wearing a matching unicorn costume.

Skye:

Marshall:

“’re da kids ready ta go?” Chase asked as Wilford shut the door.

“Yes they are,” Dark replied as he walked into the room with Jesse on his hip a tired look on her face, she had just woken from a nap after the bad night’s sleep she had had the night before. The toddler was ready in her costume as well.

The toddler perked up when she spotted Marshall and immediately wriggled to get down to run over to him with a giggle. Chase grinned as he watched the two, it was amazing to see that his little boy finally made a friend and how far Jesse had come since he had first met her. “Right kids pick your bags,” Chase announced holding out seven different trick or treat bags for the kids to choose from.

Jesse had the round pumpkin bag while Joey had the rectangle one. Skye had the rectangle cat bag and Marshall had the round Frankenstein bag. Oskar had the rectangle Bat bag and Lucas had the rectangle Frankenstein bag. With that decided the group were off. Dark and Wilford stood in the door way watching as their figures disappeared into the darkness of the night and the two turned their heads to look at each other, as if to reassure each other before they smiled and closed the door on the world outside, they had a party to prepare after all.

* * *

Jesse sat next to Joey in the green wagon that Chase had brought with him.

Skye had wanted to walk so she was holding onto Lucas’s hand. Oskar and Marshall were sat in the wagon opposite their best friends happily. Soon they came to the first house and Chase let the kids out of the wagon Lucas lead them all up to the house and ran the door bell. “Trick or Treat!” the Septic children called as the door opened.

“Oh my goodness what adorable costumes,” the elderly woman gushed before doling out candy into each of their children’s bags much to the shock and joy of Joey and Jesse.

“Thank you,” they all said before moving onto the next house happily. But all to soon the night was beginning to draw to an end, the children were becoming tired and their bags full so Chase made the decision to take the kids back to Iplier manner. Chase settled the children into the wagon – except for Lucas anyway – and set of back to Iplier Manner.

* * *

The children seemed to get their second wind as they arrived at the Manner, they all raced in to show everyone their treats. Dark placed Jesse and Joey’s into the void to prevent them over eating the sweets and getting a stomach ache. Dark then took Jesse and Joey into the master bathroom to get them changed while Chase took Oskar, Marshall and Skye to Jesse’s bathroom to change them and Lucas changed in Joey’s bathroom.

Lucas:

Skye:

Oskar:

Joey:

Marshall:

Jesse:

Once they were all changed they were all settled down into their sleeping bags in the spare room Wilford had altered that morning and soon they were all fast asleep, the excitement of the day catching up with them all.


	5. First Day Of School

“Are you sure we have everything Dark?” Wilford asked as he ran around the livingroom like a chicken with it’s head cut off.

“Wilford calm down,” Dark soothed placing his hands on Wilford’s shoulders stopping the pink man in his tracks. “We wont forget anything OK? We packed last night and we double checked this morning,” he added.

“I know but it’s her first day Dark. What if we forget something and she gets embarrassed?” Wilford asked with wide eyes.

“She will be fine Wil,” Dark soothed rubbing his husbands shoulders in his hands. “Now where did we put their bags?” Dark asked and Wilford’s eyes went wide before he started rushing around once more trying to find the two bags, the children had matching bags, lunch boxes and duffel bags which they use for their gym clothes. The backpacks were the same ones they used everyday but they were just brought new ready for school.

Joey->

Jesse->

Wilford cheered when he found them standing in the entry way beside the front door and Dark rolled his eyes affectionately. He then heard footsteps walking down the stairs and Wilford’s cheerful – if sad – greeting to whomever it was and Dark knew it was the children so he himself walked towards his husband.

Dark could still not believe that his shy terrified two year old was now five years old and that over protective five year old is now eight.

But they were both still exactly the same, if a little more confident. The two children were wearing their uniform that the school had decided on once they realized how much the children were bullied for their clothing at school. Dark had helped to fund it and to make it easier to obtain when the children came from homes that couldn’t afford much.

Joey->

Jesse->

“Well don’t you both look grown up?” Wilford asked cheerfully as Dark took his hand in his and they watched their children descend the staircase. It was still hard for them to believe that Jesse was starting Kindergarten and Joey was starting 3rd Grade.

“Thank you daddy,” Jesse smiled at Wilford before running over to give him a hug, which Wilford returned with a sad smile, he didn’t want his baby girl to grow up. “When is Marshall coming?” Jesse asked bouncing in place.

“He’ll be here any second now,” Dark replied just as the door bell rang. Wilford opened the door and five year old Marshall ran into the house with excitement written all over his face and in his body language as he bounced in place making his backpack bounce on his back his gym bag held tightly in his hand.

Behind Marshall ran eight year old Oskar ran in and ran over to Joey dropping his lunch bag as he hugged his best friend laughing as they did so. Oskar was also going into 3rd grade.

“Oskar! Marshall! Vat have I told vou before about intruding into ozer people house?” Lucas grumbled as he to walked into the house along with Skye who was texting some one on her phone. The seven year old was entering 2nd grade. The seven year old was smiling in excitement, no doubt texting her best friend.

Lucas himself was now eleven and was starting in 6th grade in the Middle School section of the Ego Education center.

Lucas->

Skye->

The little group of children were just missing Lily who was still getting dressed. Lily was almost twelve and entering 6th grade with Lucas as her birthday is in October. Finally the almost-twelve year old descended the stairs to join the group wearing her school uniform and her coat with her backpack and gym bag in hand.

She smiled as she joined the group, she had really come out of herself in the years she had been living with them and nothing phased her anymore, she was an intelligent and confident young woman who could often be found helping her cousins or friends with anything they needed. She was the head of the Cheer-leading squad at her middle school and was also the highest graded student in her year. But she never forgot where she came from and was always there for her friends.

“Sorry am I late?” she asked heading towards the group by the door.

“No here comes the bus now,” Skye replied and the group rushed to the sidewalk to wait for the bus. The bus slowed and everyone climbed on, except Jesse who stayed back and turned to her fathers hugging them both before taking a deep breath and climbing onto the bus. Jesse took her seat beside Marshall and waved good bye to her fathers a sad smile on her face, but she resolved that she would have a good day. She had her friends and family beside her.

* * *

Later that day Dark, Wilford and Chase stood anxiously on the sidewalk awaiting the school bus. “Where is it Dark? Shouldn’t it be here by now?” Wilford asked anxiously.

“It will be along soon Wil,” Dark soothed, although he to was becoming rather agitated the longer the bus took to arrive. Finally they saw the tell tale yellow of the school bus heading towards them and the three fathers let out huge sighs of relief at the sight. The bus stopped in-front of them and Lucas slumped off of the bus and grunted in greeting to the three men before sloping into the Septic Cabin (Manner). The next off was Skye who skipped over to her father to hug him. Chase happily returned the hug only to have Marshall jump onto his back as the hyperactive five year old told Chase all about his first day at Kindergarten. Then came Lily who pressed a kiss to Dark and Wilford’s cheeks before heading inside to find her father. Then finally Joey and Jesse stepped off of the bus thanking the driver as they stepped onto the pavement.

“Hi Dad. Hi Papa,” Joey smiled accepting a hug from both his fathers before wandering off to talk to Oskar about all they had done that day. Jesse shyly walked over to her fathers clutching a piece of paper tightly in her hand.

“Hi,” she smiled.

“Hello Starlight. How was Kindergarten?” Wilford asked holding his breath which he released in a whoosh of air when a bright smile lit up Jesse’s face and she started talking so fast that neither Wilford nor Dark could keep up and the shadows around the five year old started to twist and turn in her excitement. Finally she seemed to be reaching the end of her tale as she held out a piece of paper to Dark.

“Our Teacher asked us to draw our family,” she whispered. Both Dark and Wilford looked at the picture, it was rather detailed for a five year old. There were four figures standing at the bottom of the page. The tallest of the people was a person with bright pink hair slicked to the side with a bright pink mustache taking up most of the face and two tiny dark pink blobs for eyes. He had a rounded oblong for a torso with thinner oblongs for arms and legs. The torso and arms were yellow with two pink lines indicating suspenders. The pants were bright pink and the shoes pink also. The second largest had a gray face with slicked black hair, one eye was red and one was blue matching the outline around the person. The person was drawn the same way as the previous one but was in all black with a small triangle of white indicating Dark’s dress shirt. Dark was holding hands with a shorter person. This person was wearing a red tee with a pair of black trousers and red shoes. This was obviously Joey and he was holding hands with a smaller person who was also holding Wilford’s hand. This one had the largest smile of them all with messy brown hair and bright eyes. They were wearing a blue tee with a pair of gray pants and blue shoes. This was obviously Jesse herself. Then up in the corner was another character. This person was just a head with a white body and arms with a pair of feet poking out of the bottom. This character had two large ovals coming out of their backs (obviously wings) they had messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes with a small smile on their face. The person had a line coming from their head with a circle on the top (a halo) this was obviously James. Then across the top in messy writing was ‘My Family’. “When I told my teacher I had a big family she tolded me to draw my parents an’ siblings,” Jesse explained.

“It’s amazing Jesse,” Wilford replied and Dark nodded in agreement both placing a kiss on Jesse’s forehead and the girl smiled happy with her family and happy that her first day at school had been a success after all.


	6. Happy Birthday Jesse

The 8th of July

Dark and Wilford were running around the manner like their heads had been chopped off. Today was Jesse’s birthday, the first she would have ever celebrated at the Manner. They had celebrated Joey’s the month before, they had got a tour of the local fire station and he had been able to sit in a real fire truck. He was even allowed to set off the sirens of the fire truck. He had then watched a fire demonstration.

When they returned home they had a BBQ in the garden with the Septic’s, Team Iplier, Sean and his new partner. They had played party games and had races in the swimming pool. Joey had loved it. But Jesse is much harder to arrange things for, even after almost a year of living with them she was still very shy and didn’t like being in public much. But Dark believed they had the best day planned for the toddler, who almost wasn’t a toddler anymore. Speaking of said toddler she came barreling into the room a huge grin on her face cuddling her build-a-bear to her chest which had become her favorite toy, although she still slept with Twinkle and Teddy sat at the bottom of the bed to ward of Monsters. “Whoa there Starlight where’s the fire?” Wilford teased swinging the toddler up into his arms and spinning around with her making her giggle happily. “Happy birthday,” Wilford whispered pressing a kiss to the toddlers head.

“Fank ‘oo Daddy,” Jesse smiled and pressed a kiss to Wilford’s cheek.

“Yes happy birthday sweetheart,” Dark smiled and pressed a kiss also to the toddler head.

“Fank ‘oo Papa,” Jesse replied reaching over for Dark to take her into his arms so she could press a kiss to his cheek as well.

“Now lets get you dressed. We have much to do today,” Dark commented and Jesse giggled bouncing in his arms slightly, her excitement clear, this was after all her first birthday as she had never celebrated it before.

The two fathers walked up the stairs with Jesse to find Joey peering out of his room and he lit up when he spotted Dark, Wilford and Jesse. Joey ran towards them grinning and bouncing in place. “Happy Birthday Jesse!” he cried and Jesse giggled wriggling to get down so Dark placed her on the floor.

“Fank ‘oo Joey,” Jesse grinned pressing a kiss to her brother’s cheek.

“Come on you two lets get dressed,” Wilford chuckled leading the two to their parents room. The two children were soon dressed and giggling away. The birthday girl was wearing a blue tee with a rocket on the front and the words ‘I’m Three! Jesse’ written on it; this was paired with a pair of gray shorts dotted with navy stars and her new black and blue sandals. Joey on the other hand was dressed in a red tee which had three cupcakes printed on the chest and the words ‘It’s My Sister 3rd Birthday!’ printed on it; this was paired with a pair of navy shorts decorated in fire trucks and his new black and red sandals.

Jesse->

Joey->

“What we doin’ ‘aday?” Jesse asked as the family made their way to the dining room.

“Well we are going to have breakfast first, it’s your favorite eggy bread and bacon,” Dark replied and Jesse grinned. “Then we are going to open your presents. After that the four of us are going to the soft play center. After lunch and a nap we are going to have a party in the garden with all of the family and the Septic’s. Then we are going to have your surprise,” Dark added.

“Wow,” Jesse whispered before smiling and running the rest of the way to the kitchen to a course of ‘Happy Birthday’ from the rest of the house hold.

* * *

Breakfast was finished in a timely manner and now everyone was sat in the livingroom watching Jesse open her first ever birthday presents. Jesse received:

  * Clothes.

  * A leap pad with games and activities to do.

  * Some Duplo

  * Magnetic Shapes

  * Some Water and Sand toys

  * Art supplies

  * Activity Books

  * Coloring Books

  * Reading Books

  * Puzzles

  * Bath toys

  * Letter and Number matching games

  * Farmyard Lotto game

  * Pigs in pants game

  * The lunchbox game

  * A remote control rocket

  * and some clothes for her Build-A-Bears




Jesse ran around the room thanking everyone for her gifts before changing her Build-A-Bear into the new clothes and placed the teddy bear headband on her own head so she matched.

Headband->

Bear->

Jesse was now also wearing a large badge on her tee, the badge was blue with silver stars on it and a giant ‘3’ in the middle of it. Jesse wore it proudly even though it took up almost all of her chest with the size of it.

Once Jesse had finished dressing Teddy she ran over to Dark and the man smiled nodding his head and Jesse grinned running to the door and grabbing her blue star baseball cap and her blue sunglasses. Joey followed on behind and grabbed his red firetruck baseball cap and his red sunglasses.

“Papa? Is Lily coming wiv us?” Jesse then asked turning to her parents.

“Would you like her to?” Dark asked.

“Yes pease,” Jesse nodded and Dark smiled.

“I shall ask her,” Dark replied and walked back to the livingroom soon returning with a smiling Lily following him. Lily was wearing a purple tee with the words ‘It’s my Cousin’s 3rd birthday’ printed on it; this was paired with a pair of purple legging shorts and a blue mermaid print skirt.

With that Dark and Wilford slathered them all in sun-cream to prevent sunburn and Wilford lifted Jesse onto his shoulders while Dark took Joey’s hand they were off with Lily walking in the front all confident her hair braid bouncing around her shoulders and neck as she walked.

It didn’t take long to reach the soft play center and the children were off playing. Lily was happy to go by herself into the grown up kids section and after talking to one of the staff members they said as long as one of the adults went with Jesse she could play in the larger area as well. Wilford decided he would be the one to go with her as Dark needed to sit down as his bones were starting to ache but he was trying not to show Jesse so as not to worry the child.

Dark laughed as he watched Wilford and Jesse running around the soft play area with Joey in hot pursuit pretending to be a monster and Lily defending them with her magical mermaid wand. The children were enjoying themselves and Dark couldn’t have been happier. Hours later the group returned to the table for a quick lunch and then they started their journey back to the manner Jesse fast asleep in Wilford’s arms.

* * *

Jesse ran to the door and stood jumping in place until Dark approached the door and pulled it open. Three year old Marshall immediately ran in and swept Jesse into a hug making the three year old giggle. Dark chuckled at the yellow tee that Marshall was wearing, it had a green dinosaur wearing a party hat with the words ‘Best Friend’s Birthday’ printed on it.

Behind him ran in Oskar wearing a gray tee with an image of a slice of cake with the words ‘Happy Birthday Jesse’ printed on it as well. This was paired with his sandals, hat, sunglasses and a pair of navy shorts with a digger on one of the legs.

“Happy Birthday Jesse!” He cried before running over to join Joey the two hugging before running off to the back yard together with Skye close behind. Skye was wearing a purple tee with a unicorn on the front with the words ‘Happy Birthday Jesse!’ printed under it.

Then finally in came Lucas helping Chase to carry the gift bags and presents they were over ladden with. Lucas was wearing a matching tee to his brother’s but his was black instead of gray.

“Glad you guys could come. Love the shirts by the way,” Dark commented with a smile and Chase grinned in reply.

“They were Anti’s idea,” he said and Dark raised an eyebrow in surprise but made not comment. The other Septic’s trailed in slowly and Dark showed them all to the back yard and directed Chase and Lucas to the gift table which was empty at the time.

Soon everyone had arrived and the gift table was groaning under the weight of all the presents. Jesse had fun playing party games and opening her presents. She enjoyed the dinner of Chicken burgers with onion rings and a side salad containing cucumber, red peppers, tomatoes, pickled cabbage, picked onions, pickled beetroot, salad sweetcorn and salad cream. Then it began to get late so Dark and Wilford worked together to put together the tents in the back yard. Dark and Wilford would be sharing the two person black tent, Lucas would have his own one person tent, Lily and Skye would be sharing Lily’s mermaid tent, Oskar and Joey would be sharing Joey’s fire station tent leaving Marshall and Jesse to share Jesse’s brand new rocket tent (A gift from Mark and Amy).

The two men then set up the camping beds and sleeping bags into the correct tents. Dark and Wilford had a double black fold-able camping bed, Lucas had an orange fold-able camping bed, Lily had a purple fold-able camping bed, Oskar had a yellow fold-able camping bed, Joey had a red fold-able camping bed, Skye had a pink fold-able camping bed and Jesse had a blue fold-able camping bed. Then Dark and Wilford worked together to place their black double sleeping bag on-top of their camping bed. Dark then laid Lucas’s robot sleeping bag onto his bed. Wilford laid Lily’s mermaid sleeping bag onto her camping bed while Dark laid Skye’s unicorn sleeping bag onto her camping bed. Wilford then laid Joey’s Hero’s sleeping bag onto his camping bed and Dark set Oskar’s Construction sleeping bag onto his camping bed. Finally Wilford laid Jesse’s space sleeping bag onto her camping bed and Dark laid Marshall’s dinosaur sleeping bag onto his camping bed.

Dark/Wilford-> Lucas-> Lily-> Oskar-> Joey-> Skye-> Marshall-> Jesse->

“What you doing Papa?” Jesse asked trotting over rubbing her eyes in tiredness.

“This is your surprise sweetheart. We are going to camp out in the yard and star gaze,” Dark replied and the three year olds eyes lit up in excitement and a large smile spread across her face.

“Cool!” she cried bouncing up and down in her excitement, tiredness forgotten due to excitement and she ran off to tell her brother and friends what was happening.

* * *

That night Jesse and Dark laid back on a blanket in the yard staring up at the sky looking at the stars and finding constellations that they could see. It was just the two of them everyone else having turned in for the night already. “Papa?” Jesse asked peering up at Dark.

“Yes sweetheart?” Dark asked looking down at his baby.

“Fank ‘oo,” Jesse said and Dark smiled.

“I’m glad you liked your birthday,” Dark smiled.

“No. Fank ‘oo for savin’ me,” she said and Dark felt his breath catch in his chest.

“You’re welcome sweetheart,” Dark whispered pressing a kiss to the girls head and he watched as she slowly fell asleep happy and loved. Dark carefully zipped the girl into her sleeping bag before joining his husband in dream land.


	7. Prom

“I can’t believe my baby girl is all grown up!” Wilford sobbed throwing his arms around Dark as he cried in hysterics. Dark sighed and patted Wilford on the back to try to console his husband, but Wilford was right; that terrified two year old who Wilford found hidden under his old bed was now an elegant seventeen (almost eighteen year old) girl and was going to her Senior Prom at Highschool.

“Come on Dad, it’s not like I’m leaving home,” Jesse chuckled as she descended the stairs her arm looped through her twenty-one year old brothers.

She was wearing a blue suit and waistcoat with a pair of black suspenders, a black tie and white shirt embroidered with black stars. Her hair was slicked to the side and she was wearing a pair of black dress shoes. To Dark and Wilford so looked sophisticated and grown up.

“Oh Starlight you look amazing,” Wilford snuffled and Jesse rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

“Thank you dad,” she said and pressed a kiss to Wilford’s cheek. “Now I will be back at eleven as promised,” Jesse smiled.

“Have fun kid,” Lily grinned as she walked into the hallway her arm looped through Lucas’s – the two had been dating for a year after realizing their feelings were that more then friends. Lily was also expecting their first child, he bump was large and heavy as she was due in June so she was already eight months along.

Lily-> Lucas->

“I’m not so much of a kid anymore Lily,” Jesse laughed and Lily nodded in agreement. The door bell then rang and Dark opened the door.

“Is Jesse ready?” came the voice of eighteen year old Marshall Brody.

“She is yes,” Dark replied moving aside to allow entrance to Marshall, Oskar, Skye and Ryder (Skye's fiance). Oskar and Joey were also dating and had been since they were in middle school, they had had it hard with people not accepting them or bullying them but together they were stronger for it. They were all chaperoning the dance.

Marshall-> Oskar-> Skye-> Ryder->

Marshall was wearing a green suit with a black dress shirt with dinosaurs printed all over it along with a white skinny neck tie and suspenders with white dress shoes which matched Jesse’s own black ones. Marshall wore white to counteract Jesse’s black, the perfect pair.

Marshall grinned when he spotted Jesse and approached before presenting Jesse with a dozen blue roses which made Jesse beam before selecting one and tucking it into her pocket.

“Thank you Marshall. Shall we go?” Jesse asked after pressing a kiss to Marshall’s cheek making the eighteen year old blush. Marshall held out his arm and Jesse looped her arm through his, the two smiled for some photographs before leaving to the sleek blue limousine parked out the front being driven by Silver, in his civilian identity.

Dark and Wilford waved goodbye until the limo had disappeared and the two walked back inside to wait for the return of their baby girl.

* * *

The evening had gone well Jesse and Marshall had danced and had the time of their lives, Jesse ignored all of the jabs made at her for what she was wearing. Then Marshall said he was going for punch and hadn’t returned for a while so Jesse was begning to worry and waved her brother over. “Marshall’s been gone for a while. He said he was getting punch. Have you seen him?” Jesse asked and Joey grinned at her and was saved from answering by the DJ talking.

“Hay all of you party goers I have a request for a Jesse Warfstache-Iplier from Marshall,” he said and the light fell on the stage at the front of the hall and there stood Marshall with a microphone and a smile on his face, even if it looked a little nervous. Then the song started and tears filled her eyes, it was their song.

_Everybody knows how the story goes  
We were running round  
Thinking about dreams down the road_

Joey kept eye contact with Jesse the whole first verse and she smiled up at him tears in her eyes as she held her brother’s hand.

_No regrets we have left to explain  
And I know that that can't be bad  
And I hope that you're feeling the same_

The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now as she swayed with her brother listening to the lyrics and the music, allowing it to flow over her and allowing it to bring forth memories that sometimes she would rather forget but at the same time knew she would never be here if not for them.

_And no matter how hard I try to remember again_

At this line she let out a shaky chuckle remembering the conversation they had about not thinking the other felt the same way.

_I can dream that we turned back the time  
Dream that we stood side by side  
My heart never let me tell you goodbye_

_I can dream of you  
Dream of you  
Maybe this time  
I can fly_

This to Jesse meant her braking free from her abuse and becoming free and finding a new family and friends.

_Looking back through all the memories  
We were only young  
Never wrong  
That was how it seemed_

This reminded Jesse of the mischief they used to get into when they were younger and how they always tried to defend their decisions by always saying they were right.

_We could do anything with no consequence  
We travelled on  
And we played along  
And I know that you're feeling the same  
And no matter how hard I try to remember again_

This made Jesse think of them both trying to play along being just friends until they realized they both felt the same and then working together to form the relationship they had now.

_I can dream that we turned back the time  
Dream that we stood side by side  
My heart never let me tell you goodbye_

_I can dream of you_

_  
Dream of you  
Maybe this time  
I can dream  
I can dream  
I can fly_

Marshall beckoned Jesse forward and Joey walked her to the stage steps where she started to climb them as the next verse started and soon she was stood in-front of him listening to him sing.

_We decided, we could fly  
And we could find our dreams and then  
We survived it, worlds collide  
But it's never as it seems  
We decided, we could fly  
And we could find our dreams and then  
We survived it, worlds collide  
But it's never as it seems_

Marshall took Jesse’s hand in his and twirled her around the stage as he continued to sing to her for everyone to hear.

_Dream that we turned back the time  
Dream that we stood side by side  
My heart never let me tell you goodbye_

_I can dream of you  
Dream of you  
Maybe this time_

_I can dream  
My heart never let me tell you goodbye  
I can dream of you  
Dream of you  
Maybe this time_

_I can fly_

As Marshall began to sing the final part of the song he let go of Jesse’s hand and took something from his pocket and as he sung the last word he sunk to one knee and Jesse’s hand shot to cover her mouth. “Jessalin Amy Warfstache-Iplier will you do the honer of marrying me?” Marshall asked his voice clear through the microphone. The ring was silver with a sapphire strip running through the middle with a silver and sapphire star shaped gem in the middle of it.

“Yes of course I will,” Jesse whispered and cheers erupted throughout the dance hall. Marshall stood and slipped the ring onto Jesse’s finger and she pulled him in for a kiss which only lasted a few seconds as they were in public. “I love you,” Jesse whispered.

“I love you so much more,” Marshall whispered in return. Jesse couldn’t stop beaming, it was the second best night of her life, her first of course being the night she adopted by Dark and Wilford.


	8. Wedding

Jesse was pacing back and forth running a hand through her hair once more she was wringing her hands and repeating something over and over again in a mumbled voice. “Darling sit down you’re going to wear out the carpet,” Dark soothed approaching his daughter and placing his hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing.

“Sorry Papa, I’m just so nervous. What if I forget my vows?! What is Marshall decides he doesn’t want to be tied to someone like me after all?” Jesse asked in a panicked tone of voice and Dark just smiled.

“He loves you more then anything in the world and beyond, he has seen you at your worst and your best and he still loves you and I believe in my heart that he will love you forever,” Dark soothed and Jesse smiled also.

“Thank you Papa,” Jesse smiled and hugged her father to her.

“Now we need to get you ready,” Dark smiled and Jesse nodded walking into her bathroom and dressing in her white tuxedo, white dress shirt, blue cravat and waistcoat and her blue and white dress shoes.

Jesse looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath before walking out into her bedroom once more to now find both her parents and her brother waiting for her.

“Well? How do I look?” Jesse asked twisting in a slow circle showing off her outfit.

“You look amazing my darling,” Dark smiled and Jesse smiled as well. They had decided not to have a color scheme when it came to clothing per-say except for the fact that the Iplier’s were to where white suits and the Septic-eyes were to wear black. Anyone that wasn’t family had to wear gray suits as a way of identifying them. Dark, Wilford and Joey were all wearing matching white suits and white dress shoes; the only difference between them was that Dark was wearing a blue waistcoat with a red cravat, Joey was wearing a red cravat and waistcoat while Wilford was wearing a pink waistcoat and cravat.

Dark->

Wilford->

Joey->

In-fact all of the Iplier egos were wearing the same white tuxedos and shoes but each had their own colored waistcoats and cravats.

King had a gold waistcoat and a red cravat, although different to Dark’s.

Silver (who was going in his civilian disguise Ryan) wore a black cravat and a silver waistcoat.

[ ](https://formaltailor.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/Mens-silver-silk-Waistcoat.jpg)

Google was wearing a blue waistcoat and cravat (although begrudgingly of course).

Bim was wearing a silk purple cravat and waistcoat.

  
  


Ed was wearing a brown cravat and waistcoat.

Yandere was the only one wearing anything different, she was wearing a white dress with a blue sash around her waist.

Dr Iplier was wearing a baby blue waistcoat and cravat.

Chef was wearing a black and white waistcoat and cravat.

Artie was wearing a rainbow waistcoat and cravat that made him look like a circus and thrown up on him.

The Host was wearing a tan waistcoat and cravat with special bandaging around his eyes to prevent leaks.

MJ, AJ, RJ and CJ were all wearing light blue waistcoats and cravats.

Bop was wearing a navy waistcoat and cravat and a navy baseball cap for the occasion.

Search was wearing a red waistcoat and cravat.

Drive was wearing a green waistcoat and cravat.

Chrome was wearing a yellow waistcoat and cravat.

Bing was wearing an orange waistcoat and cravat and was wearing a pair of white and orange shades for the occasion which he had made himself.

Dr Plier was wearing an ivory waistcoat and cravat.

Reynolds and Eric were both wearing yellow waistcoats and cravats.

Magnum (who had joined the egos when Jesse was four years old) was wearing a black waistcoat and cravat and they had managed to convince him to loose his pirate hat for the day.

Illinois (who arrived with Magnum) was wearing a brown cravat and waistcoat and had forgone his fedora, whip and the sense of adventure for the day.

And Yancy was wearing a black and white waistcoat and cravat as well.

“Are you ready?” Joey asked holding out his arm which Jesse link with her own. Jesse had decided after months of debate that her brother should be the one to give her away, he had been with her threw everything she had ever faced and she didn’t want to choose between her fathers as they were both equally important to her.

“I’m ready,” Jesse whispered and Joey began to lead her outside into the Iplier Manner garden which had changed over the years and was now what it had once been before Jesse and Joey had arrived and it was blooming with spring flowers that made the garden seem magical.

As Jesse approached the marque where she would get married tears already began to well in her eyes and a large smile painted her face. Five years their engagement had lasted as both wanted to finish their studies and get a job before they considered getting married and both were happy being engaged. There waiting outside the marque was Lily and Lucas’s five year old daughter Holly and her three year old sister Ivy, two month old Sage would already be inside with his parents. Holly and Ivy were both wearing white and blue flower girl dresses with little white ballet flats on their feet, Jesse’s niece two year old Izzie was also wearing the same outfit.

Beside them was Izzie’s twin brother and Jesse’s nephew, two year old Issac along with Marshall’s two nephew’s Ronan who was four and Kieran who was one.

Finally it was time to go inside and Jesse was nervous. The children lined up at the front ready to go in Holly was with Ronan, Ivy was with Kieran and the twins were together. As Jesse walked in she found Lily holding little Sage in her arms and she cooed at how adorable the baby looked in his little tuxedo romper.

Then her gaze fell to the front where Dark and Wilford were stood off to the side Dark holding Jesse’s one year old son James in his arms. The one year old was wearing a white shirt with a pair of blue shorts, a cap and a bowtie with a pair of white shoes.

Jesse had seen nothing more adorable in the world and she spotted Wilford holding onto the green and black ring cushion housing the wedding rings that James would bring to them. Then Jesse’s gaze finally fell on Marshall and her breath caught in her throat. Marshall was stood at the front of the hall wearing a well fitted black suit with a hint of a black shirt collar showing over the green waistcoat and cravat.

Finally after what seemed like eons they reached the podium and Google’s voice rang out for all to hear. “Whom gives this woman to this man?” he asked.

“I the brides brother Josephus Marcus Warfstache-Iplier,” Joey replied before passing Jesse’s hand to Marshall’s and taking his seat, soon the ceremony began.

It seemed like hours later when Google announced it was time for the couple to read their vows to one another. Marshall cleared his throat and looked Jesse in the eye as he began to speak. “Jesse I was there at the beginning and I saw you at almost your worst. But since then I have seen you thrive, I have seen you overcome the years of abuse you suffered and become stronger for it. I see the love and joy you have for everything and I hope to see it for ever more. I can not express to you the love I feel for you in words, but I hope over the years I can express my love for you in many ways,” Marshall said and Jesse felt the tears spring to her eyes she had to clear her throat before she even attempted to read her own vows.

“Marshall you were the first friend I ever had, you were patient with me and invited me to play. Even though I was different and had a broken leg you were introduced me to your dinosaur and from then on you stuck by me. You stood up for me against bullies and defended me against those who thought I was a freak. You are my best friend and I love you all the more for it. You have seen me at my worst and you have seen me at my best and I you. You have given me a beautiful child and I hope our future entails more. We are strong apart but together nothing can tare us apart,” Jesse recited from memory and there wasn’t a dry eye in the garden, except for the children but they didn’t understand what was happening.

“The rings?” Google asked and Dark set James onto his feet and Wilford gave the toddler the ring cushion. Marshall knelt to the floor with his arms out.

“Come here Jamie,” he called and the baby babbled happily and toddled over to his father. Marshall smiled and pressed a kiss to the boys head before taking the first ring from the cushion. The ring was silver with stars and moons engraved on the outside.

“Now do you Marshall Chase Brody take thee Jessalin Amy Warfstache-Iplier to be our lawful wedded wife?” Google asked.

“I do,” Marshall replied as he placed the ring upon Jesse’s finger beaming widely. Jesse took the next ring it was also silver with dinosaur’s engraved around the surface.

“Do you Jessalin Amy Warfstache-Iplier take thee Marshall Chase Brody to be your lawful wedded husband?” Google asked then.

“I do,” Jesse whispered as she pressed the ring onto Marshall’s finger with a beaming smile as the tears dripped down her cheeks.

“It is my pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,” Google said with a smile and Marshall pressed a kiss to Jesse’s lips with a loud applause from everyone in attendance. Marshall swung James up onto his hip before taking Jesse’s hand and together the small family made their way down the aisle to applause and confetti the smiles on their faces could not be dimmed at all from the joy they felt this day.


	9. First Born

Jesse held her breath as she held the little white stick in her hand, she had been feeling unwell as of late and although she plowed on through it the sickness hadn’t improved nor had it gone away. Then she realized that she was having similar symptoms that Lily had had when she was pregnant with her two children Holly and Ivy and so Jesse decided to take a test.

Finally her timer on her phone went off and she took a deep breath before looking down at the test in her hand. The test read pregnant 3+ weeks and Jesse placed a shaking hand over her mouth as the tears welled in her eyes, she was pregnant and she couldn’t be happier. She turned to walk out of the bathroom still holding the test tightly in her hand to find Marshall sat on the bed his fists clenching the duvet cover a worried expression on his face. He looked up when he heard Jesse enter the room and held his breath for the answer he wanted to hear. “I’m pregnant,” Jesse whispered and Marshall sat frozen for a few seconds before bounding up from the bed and running to Jesse pulling her into a hug and the two wept for joy in each others arms.

* * *

Two days later Jesse went see her fathers at the manor to announce the surprise. Jesse hummed as she unlocked the manor door and walked into the foyer. “Hello? Dad? Papa?” Jesse called glancing around only to find herself being smothered by a bright pink and yellow blur. Jesse laughed and hugged Wilford back happily. “Hay Dad,” she smiled.

“Hello Starlight. How are you?” Wilford asked leaning back to look his daughter in the eye.

“I’m good. Studies are almost over and soon we’ll be out in the real world. My channel is doing well as is Marshall’s and we are both earning enough to live comfortably along with my allowance,” Jesse replied happily.

“Great! Come on let’s go and find Dark, he’s in his office as usual,” Wilford grinned and Jesse laughed before following Wilford upstairs to Dark’s office. The two entered without knocking of course and Dark looked up sharply from his paper work only for his face to split into a large grin when he spotted Jesse behind Wilford.

“Hello Sweetheart. How are you?” Dark asked standing up to embrace his daughter.

“I’m OK Papa. Actually I have something for the both of you,” Jesse replied leading her father’s over to the couch and armchair in the corner of the office. Jesse claimed the armchair leaving the couch for her father’s to sit on. Jesse passed over a bright pink wrapped package and a blue package to each of her fathers and the two looked at each other before shrugging and pulling the lid off and pulling out the small peice’s of cloth inside. Both Dark and Wilford froze for a moment taking in the romper suits they were holding. Wilford’s one was white with the words ‘Back off. I have a crazy Granddad and I’m not afraid to use him’ printed in black on it. While Dark’s bodysuit was black and had the words ‘Great Dad’s get promoted to Grandpa’ printed on it in white.

“Surprise?” Jesse asked starting to panic at their silence. Her voice however seemed to shake them from their stupor.

“You’re pregnant?” Dark asked his eyes wide.

“Yes,” Jesse replied nodding and the two father’s pulled Jesse in for a hug the three of them laughing together.

* * *

Nine months later found Dark and Wilford pacing outside the hospital room where Jesse was now residing giving birth to her first child. The two father’s hadn’t been allowed entrance to the room during the labor only Marshall had been allowed. Sitting a few feet away was Chase who was bouncing little one year old Ivy on his knee chatting to Skye and Ryder. Three year old Holly was playing with one year olds Isaac and Izzie. Issac and Izzie had been adopted by Oskar and Joey only the month before and they had both settled in well. Everyone froze when the sound of a babies cry filled the air, minuets later Marshall exited the room holding a tiny bundle of blue blankets. “Hello everyone I would like to introduce the newest member of the Iplier-Brody family, Jameson Damien Brody,” Marshall introduced and everyone surged forward to see the baby tightly held in his fathers arms.

“He’s adorable,” Dark whispered as he looked at the tiny red and wrinkled face of his grandson.

“That he is,” Wilford agreed.

“How is Jesse?” Dark asked looking at his, soon to be, son-in-law.

“She’s asleep. The birth went smoothly and she lost minimal blood, although Dr Iplier and Uncle Henry seem to think that’s because of her demon biology,” Marshall replied.

“Can we see her?” Dark asked and Marshall nodded his head so everyone made their way into the cleaned hospital room. Jesse was in-fact now awake laying contently in the hospital bed wearing a pair of blue fleece pajama pants dotted with gold stars and a long sleeve tee with a space design on it.

She looked up when they all entered and smiled before her gaze drifted to her baby clutched in Marshall’s arms. “Is that James?” she asked and Marshall nodded with a smile and passed the bundle to Jesse who stared down at the little red face and newborn blue eyes of her son. “Hello baby boy,” she whispered and James yawned before cuddling into his mother’s warmth and falling to sleep once more listening to her soothing heart beat.

* * *

The next morning they were discharged and free to go home. Marshall went with his uncle to set up the car-seat, even though they only lived next door they would be taking James out to meet the rest of the family later that day.

Jesse dressed the tiny baby in a matching newborn set. The bodysuit was white with brown edging around the top and bottom with a smiling bear face on the chest, a pair of fleece brown pants and matching jacket, a white beanie hat with a smiling bear on it and a pair of white socks with a bear of them.

She then wrapped him up in the matching blanket before making her way upstairs and outside to find her fiance.

The two smiled down at their baby boy fast asleep in his mothers arms and moved to wave to Jesse’s family before heading into their own home to settle their newborn in.


	10. The Kids

As the years progressed Jesse and Marshall added more children to their growing family. They soon found themselves with three sons.

Jameson Henrik “James/Jamie” Brody was of course the oldest of their children. When James was five Jesse and Marshall’s second child was born – Timothy Mark “Timmy” Brody – was the most hyperactive of the children and loved to explore. Then when James was eight and Timothy was three little Samuel Sean “Sammy” Brody had been born. Sammy was by far the most relaxed of his siblings but was also the loudest, having taken after from his father and his family. But Jesse and Marshall wouldn’t change a thing.

James-> Timmy-> Sammy->

* * *

Joey and Oskar had also adopted many more children, they now had seven children between them. Isabelle Amy “Izzie” Septic-Iplier and Isaac Mark Spettic-Iplier were the first to be adopted and they were now ten years old. The twins had an older brother who was the second the be adopted – Kyle Jack Septic-Iplier – was twelve years old. The next they adopted were triplets all girls, Jade Louise Septic-Iplier, Ruby Kelly Septic-Iplier and Opal Mai Septic-Iplier are all five years old and then the last one they adopted was another little boy called Cody Alexander Septic-Iplier who is two years old. Although there are many children the two fathers always find time for all of them and the children are all well behaved.

Kyle-> Isaac and Izzie-> Left- Jade, Middle- Ruby, Right- Opal-> Cody->

* * *

Lily and Lucas now had five children to themselves including thirteen year old Holly Marie Schneeplestein, eleven year old Ivy Lucy Schneeplestein, eight year old Sage Henrik Schneeplestein, five year old Ren Kieran Schneeplestein and two year old Rose Ann Schneeplestein.

Holly-> Ivy-> Sage-> Ren-> Rose->

* * *

Skye and Ryder had three children of their own twelve year old Ronan Kieth Connolly, nine year old Kieran Shane Connolly and six year old Stephanie Michaela Connolly.

Ronan-> Kiaran-> Stephanie->


	11. Death Comes For Us All In The End

Jesse laid in the bed in the hospital, the machines beside her helping her to breath and monitoring her heart beat. Marshall sat in the chair beside her holding her hand, still looking as though he were thirty years old. But Jesse did not, although she had aged much slower then most humans now she looked old and fragile. Surrounding her in the room were her family, her parents and her uncles, her father-in-law, her children, her grand children, her great-great grandchildren, her great-great-great grandchildren and her great-great-great-great grandchild. At 150 years old Jesse’s body was beginning to fail and fade. She had watched her brother’s life fade from his eyes only three years before and knew it would soon be her time. She was content with her family by her side, she knew she was loved and cared for and that she wasn’t alone.

Slowly her eyes began to close and her breaths became slower and slower, until eventually they stopped altogether along with her heart.

* * *

Jesse opened her eyes, she was in a white space, nothing around her. She was floating on air wearing a white suit and white shoes. She found a mirror in the expanse of nothingness and smiled when she realized she was thirty years old again, young and happy. She placed her hand on the mirror before turning away and spotting a door a little way off where she was. She floated towards it and pulled it open, stepping through the doorway her feet met ground and she looked around only to find the two people she wanted to see most in the world. Jesse ran to her brothers and embraced them. “What are you two doing here?” she asked backing away to look at them both.

“We came to greet you. Everyone who moved to the half-way point gets someone to meet them,” Joey replied with a smile.

“Half way point?” Jesse asked.

“Yes. This is where you get to choose. You can come with us to the beyond. Or you can choose to return to Earth and be reborn,” James replied with a smile on his youthful face.

“What did you choose?” Jesse asked gazing at her two brothers, although she could guess what it was they chose.

“We are forbidden from telling you as it could influence your decision,” James replied and Joey nodded.

“I’m not needed down there anymore. I’ve done what I was made to do and that’s what matters. I think it’s time for me to go to the beyond,” Jesse replied her head bowed and before her eyes she saw her brother’s pristine white wings unfold and felt her own unfold also.

“Then come with us Jesse to the beyond,” the two boys said together each holding out a hand. Jesse smiled and grabbed the hands of her brothers and together the three of them floated up to the beyond to rest peacefully knowing they had reached their time on Earth and now it was their time to rest.


End file.
